A Valentine Vacation
by CryptChick
Summary: Its spring breek and Valntines day as well and Kagome goese on vacation to the beach not wanting to miss out Inuyasha decides to tag along (warnning lemon) InuKag
1. I'm coming with you

A Valentine Vacation  
  
Chapter one I'm coming with you  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!!"  
  
*thump*  
  
"There that's much better" said Kagome as she stepped over Inuyasha and walked over to the well.  
  
"Wench" mumbled Inuyasha as he struggled against the power of the beads.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I really have to go, you can't always keep me here I have a life you know" Kagome looked at the broken form of Inuyasha and sighed to her self.  
  
"You have a life, you have to be joking me" said Inuyasha in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"AS A MATTER OF FACT I DO" said Kagome anger rising in her once again "AND IF YOU EXPECT ME TO PUT IT ON HOLD JUST FOR YOU, I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN"  
  
"WELL I'M SORRY, BUT WE HAVEN'T BEEN TO SUCCESSFUL WHEN IT COMES TO FINDING JEWEL SHARDS LATELY" said a now extremely pissed of hanyou.  
  
"Well that's not my problem I'll come back in to weeks or so, I really need a vacation from all this. It's just to get my life back on track. Please Inuyasha please" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with heart filled eyes.  
  
"Why do you need a whole two weeks?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Just cause" said Kagome, who was now trying to look at anything other then Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for awhile 'she's hiding something from me' he though to himself 'but knowing her she'd just sit me and jump through the well before she'd tell me' "Fine go but I'm goanna come with you"  
  
"WHAT" Kagome's mouth fell open but she was quick to close it again 'he did not just say what I think he did, did he?'  
  
"I said I'm coming with you now lets go" and before Kagome had time to protest Inuyasha had grabbed her and jumped through the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okaa-san I'm home" yelled Kagome as she and Inuyasha enter the house.  
  
"She's not here nether is your brother or grandpa" said Inuyasha "I know because there smell is slightly worn meaning that they left about and hour or so ago" he added at the dumfounded look on Kagomes face.  
  
"Ohh, well then would you like something to eat before we go shopping?" Said Kagome, hoping that he would ignore the last part of that sentence.  
  
No such luck  
  
"What's shopping?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I need to buy you some clothes is that ok" said Kagome while opening a cobber and pulling out some ramen for her and Inuyasha to eat.  
  
"No it's not ok what's wrong with what I'm wearing" said Inuyasha, though he new what was wrong with his close he just felt like getting a rise out of her.  
  
"You don't dress the same way people do, and beside I didn't tell you this before but under the circumstance I can't very well keep it from you any more so here it goose. Me and some friends are going away for spring break so I'm guessing your goanna have to come with me so you will need a lot of things actually" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and waited for a reaction.  
  
"Fine whatever"  
  
"You mean you don't mind coming with me" She said in a shocked tone.  
  
"No I never said that, I said I don't mine wearing your kind of close if it means a lot to you" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, but do you mined about the vacation thing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what you really mean but I guess its fine" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Ohh! Inuyasha it's the best thing ever what happens is we go and stay in a hotel at the beach and will have are own room and there's going to be a dance and were also leavening tomorrow so we'll have to shopping really soon but there's also free buffet breakfast and my moms paying for all of it, but ohh, its goanna be so much fun!!" Kagome said oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha was staring at her like she was mad "But I hope you don't mined if we have to share a room we can just get an extra bed scent up or something" Kagome smiled and ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"Ohh Inuyasha were goanna have so much fun I can't wait, hold on I'm goanna go grab my things then well go shopping write away" with that Kagome ran off completely forgetting about the ramen that still sat untouched on the counter.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her in shock "humph women" he said and got up to fallow her. 'Though I have to say it dose sound fun a whole two weeks with my Kagome' Inuyasha smiled 'My Kagome'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amber eyes: There my first chap to my first fic that I've started on my own yah!! Well I hope you all like it and I wanna thank you all for taking the time to read it I promise to add new chapters as often as I can and PS I love it when you all review it makes me all warm and fuzzy like inside so pleas review 


	2. Shoping

Revised A Valentine Vacation Chapter two Shopping  
  
"Inuyasha stop fidgeting try and act normal" Said Kagome as she dragged an excited Hanyou through the mall.  
  
"This place is huge" said Inuyasha his eyes the size of tennis balls. People were staring at him but he didn't care his senses were to over whelmed at the moment.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha what do you think of this store" said Kagome as she stopped in front of a mans clothing store.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the store and then observed the people in and around the store. He had been observing a lot of boys lately just to get a sense of what people wore in this time. He soon noticed that there were more then one styles of clothing, when he had pointed this out to Kagome she had nodded and told him that was right and then had asked him what style he liked, and of curse he said he wanted to look tuff. She had laughed at that leaving him a little sad, and put down.  
  
"Sure this place looks fine" Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyashas hand witch made him in turn look at her in shook but she didn't notice, and lead Inuyasha into the store.  
  
"Well Inuyasha what do you like?" Inuyasha looked at the close, and was soon over whelmed 'there's so many choices' he thought.  
  
Kagome seeing this decided to step in she grabbed a pare of dark baggy jeans with two chains on them "These are cool" she said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the jeans "sure" 'they look tuff enough for me' he thought.  
  
Kagome smiled and moved on to point at a black button up shirt with fire along the bottom. Inuyasha nodded 'this is kind of fun, who new Inuyasha was so much fun to shop with he's like my own walking breathing doll that I can just dress up' thought Kagome while she smiled to her self 'No Inuyashas not my doll ohh well'  
  
After a while Kagome finally stated that they had enough close for now and walked to the back of the shop where the change rooms were.  
  
"here Inuyasha just go inside this room and try on each out-fit then come out and show me them ok"  
  
"Feh, whatever" said Inuyasha grabbing the close and shutting the door to the change room. Kagome smiled then took a seat and waited. She soon heard the door creek open and turned around her jaw dropped. Inuyasha was standing there in a pear of black baggy jeans and a dark blue button down t- shirt that was open showing of his perfectly toned chest.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome staring at him with her mouth open he smiled and started to blush slightly witch he didn't like "stop staring at me like that" Kagome immediately started to blush.  
  
"Ohh gomen Inuyasha I didn't mean to stare, you look good" she said "really good" the last remark she mumbled quietly to her self but of coarse Inuyasha herd and couldn't help but smile at himself 'yes she thinks you look good Ohh Kagome your as good as mine' he though to him self.  
  
"Ah Inuyasha why didn't you do up your shirt?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "My claws kind of got in the way"  
  
"Ohh" Kagome blushed again as Inuyasha AGAIN caught her staring at his perfect chest. "Well it doesn't matter I guess it seems to fit anyways go and try the other stuff on" Inuyasha nodded and headed back into the change room.  
  
By the end of the day Inuyasha had everything he needed He had three button down t-shirt one dark blue one, one black one, one black one with flames at the bottom and one plain red one. He also had a pair of runners Three jeans Two boxers Some socks Two Wight muscle shirts One leather jacket One plain white t-shirt One red T-shirt that said bad dog in black letters A pair of black swimming trunks Two pairs of sunglasses Two bandanas A black base ball cap And a silver chain necklace that Kagome had insisted on.  
  
They also bought other thing like a tooth brush and tooth paste and other things Kagome had also bough a new swim suit that Inuyasha had more then enough fun helping her with.  
  
When they were done Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to the shrine with all there stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome your home" said Kagomes mom when she got into the house.  
  
"Hey mom you wont believe how much we bought" said Kagome, Inuyasha snagged a quick glance at Kagome through his shades and smiled.  
  
"Man I'm beat" said Kagome "come on Inuyasha lets go pack your things before dinner. Inuyasha nodded and fallowed Kagome upstairs to pack his things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Night time  
  
"Here Inuyasha I hope you'll be comfortable" Said Kagome as she finished putting the bedding on the futon that lay on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha nodded at Kagome "I'll be fine" He said as he slowly lay down on the bed 'I sleep in trees for crying out load she worries to much, though its kind of nice to know she cares about me' Inuyasha thought to himself as he lay his head down on his pillow.  
  
Kagome pulled back the cover on her bed and got in then she leaned over and turned the light out "Inuyasha are you excited about tomorrow?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No" Said Inuyasha though he new he was.  
  
"Oh come on you have to be" Said Kagome sitting up to stare at Inuyashas back.  
  
"Why should I be its really just a stupid waist of time, we really should be looking for jewel shards" he stated.  
  
Kagome sighed to her self "I'm sorry Inuyasha but this means a lot to me, I need a good vacation every now and then or I'll die" Kagome waited for Inuyasha to reply but all she got was a slightly muffled "feh"  
  
Kagome sighed "Thank you Inuyasha for letting me take some time off I'm really glad your coming with me. it means a lot to me" 'more then you'll ever know' Kagome thought as she laid back down and almost instantly fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha lay there with his eyes wide open for a while, then he slowly closed his eyes 'it means a lot to me to Kagome' he though before he fell asleep dreaming of Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: hey sorry people I know these aren't the longest chapters but come on give me a break I'm trying I wanna thank all of you who are taking the time to read this story and I wanna thank all the people who reviewed I love you all *sends out kisses* thank you thank you.  
  
Please review it makes me wanna post more!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Kagomes friends

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 3 Kagomes Friends  
  
Ok in this chap your introduced to some new characters but in case any of you are wondering Brett has basically the same personality as Miroku and Alex has the same personality as Sango and of course those two are soon to be a couple.  
  
Disclaimer: yah yah I know I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome *sniffles* though I wish I did own Inuyasha but then again don't we all.  
  
"INUYASHA WAKE UP!!" yelled a very excited Kagome.  
  
"Give me five more minutes mom" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha get up right now, we have to get ready!!" said Kagome as she shook Inuyasha furiously.  
  
"Alright I'm up stop shaking me will yah, stupid Bitch" Inuyasha grumbled as he slowly got up and trudged out of Kagomes room and into the bathroom.  
  
When Inuyasha was done he went back into Kagomes room to find her in her braw and underwear "AHHH GET OUT!!" yelled a terrified kagome Inuyashas quickly walked out of Kagomes room and shut the door behind him 'man thank god she was at least wearing her underwear or I would have had so many sits throne at me I wouldn't be able to move for the rest of the week' Inuyasha though to himself 'she did look pretty hot though, scratch that very hot'  
  
"Inuyasha you can come in now" came Kagome voice from the other side of the door. Inuyasha slowly turned the door knob and popped his head through the door to see Kagome folding here Pjs up.  
  
"Next time knock ok" Kagome said and then smiled when she saw Inuyashas cheeks turn a shade pinker. Kagome Looked Inuyasha up and down he was wearing his plain white T-shirt with his dark Jeans that had two chains on them, and his black baseball cap. Kagome let her gaze slowly move up Inuyasha form until her gaze reached his face only to realize he was staring strait at her. Kagome blushed and quickly turned her gaze some were else.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly looked him over then when she finally reached his face she blushed and turned away Inuyasha smiled at this then decided to save her from her humiliation "How are we getting there?" he asked.  
  
"My friend Alex is giving all of us a ride" Kagome said.  
  
(ok yah I know that Kagome doesn't have a friend name Alex but I'm making up a hole new line of friends for Kagome because no offence but I really don't like her other friends)  
  
"How many people are coming?" asked Inuyasha. "Well let's see here, there's Alex, Neenah, Alan, Brett, and the others are already there or coming later this week"  
  
"That's a lot of people" said Inuyasha a little disappointed that it wasn't just goanna be him and Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha I bet you anything you'll become great friends with Brett and Alan, did I ever tell you that there in a Band it's a really good one two" said Kagome.  
  
"What the fuck is a band" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed and tried to explain to Inuyasha what a band was when she heard a car honk twice. "That most be them come on Inuyasha lets go!!!" with that she grabbed Inuyashas hand and flew out the door.  
  
"Oh Kagome I'm goanna miss you so much make sure you behave and don't drink ok" said Kagomes mom while literally squeezing all the air out of Kagome lungs.  
  
"Yes mom, I'll miss you to love ya lots" said Kagome while slowly pulling away from her mom "See you around Sota (I HAVE NO Idea how to spell his name) ok I promise I'll bring you back a present"  
  
"Sweet" said Sota.  
  
Kagomes mom then turned to Inuyasha and before he could do anything rapped her arms around him. "Ohh Inuyasha take care of my little girl for me ok"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome mom and nodded "I promise"  
  
"COME ON KAGOME LETS GO" came a voice from out side.  
  
"COMING ok well by mom love you lots a promise to call you when we get there, see yah Sota tell Gramps I love him" said Kagome as she ran out the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome" said a girl a little shorter then Kagome with short brown hair and beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Hi Neenah I love your shirt" said Kagome "Thanks I jus.." Neenah slowly stopped speaking as a dreamy look spread across her face. Kagome turned around to see what was distracting her friend and saw Inuyasha standing right behind her with his shades covering his eyes.  
  
"Hey Kagome" he said then raised a delicate eyebrow at the now drooling girl in front of him "Umm you ok" he asked Neenah.  
  
"I.I.I finee" she said still in a daze.  
  
"Whatever you say" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm Inuyasha why don't you get in the car" Said Kagome.  
  
"Car?" Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the door to the SUV and pushed Inuyasha inside then shut the door behind him. Then she turned to her friend and lightly slapped her across the face.  
  
"Hey" said Neenah.  
  
"Man I never new you could drewl" said Kagome and Watched as her friend grew bright red.  
  
"I'm sorry he was so dreamy man is he coming with us and how come you never told me about him?" she said.  
  
"His name's Inuyasha and were old friends and yes he is coming with us" said Kagome.  
  
"Sweet are you to dating or something?"  
  
"No but I wish we were" Neenah nodded at this.  
  
"Ohh so you like him well I won't get in your way he's all yours, you caught your self a hot one you did nice work Kagome" said Neenah.  
  
"Well I haven't caught him yet" Neenah laughed at this.  
  
"Anyways you have a boyfriend Neenah and I don't think Jake would be too happy if he caught you drawling like that" said Kagome.  
  
"Ohh you won't tell him will you" said Neenah a worried look coming over her face.  
  
"No don't worry" Neenah smiled.  
  
"Come on lets go Alex said I could drive"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Back track  
  
Inuyasha grunted as Kagome pushed him into the SUV he looked around and saw three very unfamiliar faces staring at him one of witch looked like she was about to drewl.  
  
"Hey man you must be Inuyasha Kagome told us you were coming" said a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, his voice was deep and he had a laid back feel to him he also held his hand out. Inuyasha smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you my names Alan and this is Brett and she's Alex" said Alan while nodding in there direction. They boy who was Brett had short black hair with long bangs that hid most of his dark brown eyes. He also held out his hand for Inuyasha to shake and smiled, Inuyasha looked over at the front seat to see that the girl finally hand wiped that dreamy look of her face and was now smiling at him she had long blond hair and pretty blue eyes 'she's no were near as pretty as Kagome' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha It's real nice to meet you" she said in a very cheerful voice.  
  
"So Inuyasha how do you know Kagome?" asked Brett.  
  
"We're old friends" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Cool say do you play any instruments?" asked Alan.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "Do you?"  
  
"The guitar me Brett and some other guys have a band" Alan smiled. 'Hmm these guys don't seem too bad I guess I could stand being with them for a week or so' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"So Inuyasha are you and Kagome an Item or no?" said Alex from the front seat.  
  
"Ahh well no not really" Inuyasha lowered his head and looked at his lap.  
  
"Wish you were don't you" said Alan smiling.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha growled only to be laughed at by Alan.  
  
"Yah right" Alan said in a tone that dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Hey man we believe you" Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when the door opened.  
  
"Man how the fuck am I goanna fit in here" said a slightly pissed Kagome.  
  
"Well Kagome you could always sit on my lap" Brett smirked but stopped when he herd a low grow come from Inuyasha throat. Something about that growl sent shivers up his spine I didn't sound human.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha you must be the first guy I've ever met that growled" stated Alan only to get a glare from Inuyasha through is shade and another low growl. Alan tried to keep his cool but the growl was scary and sounded so familiar to that of a dogs.  
  
"Well umm Inuyasha would you mined if I sit on your lap" asked Kagome in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Yah sure whatever" said Inuyasha. As he gently pulled Kagome onto his lap and immediately feeling the warmth of her buddy engulf him.  
  
"Alright lets get go!!!" said Alex, and with that they left for the best Vacation yet. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: so how did yah guys like that chapter if there anything wrong pleases tell me I love hearing your reviews and if you have any suggestions or ideas I'm open.  
  
I would like to thank all of those who reviewed last time Thanks _ 


	4. Sun Shine Hotel

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 4 Sun Shine Hotel  
  
Hey everyone here's the next chapter to my fic hope you like And I realize the name of the hotel is a little stupid but I hope u don't mind anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: yah yah yah I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome  
  
"Wow it's even better then I imagined" said Kagome as the past through the front gates.  
  
"Hey Kagome did I tell you that are bands goanna be playing at the Valentines dance so the hotels offered to pay for our rooms"  
  
"You're joking me" said Alex from the front seat.  
  
"Nope" said Brett "It pays to be in a band doesn't it"  
  
"You're telling me" Alex said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the boy then leaned over and whispered into Kagome ear "Kagome what Valentines?"  
  
"I'll tell you later" she said so only Inuyasha could hear.  
  
"Ok"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok you guys were in room 302 304 and 305" said Alan as he handed out the keys. "Sweet were all right by each other"  
  
Kagome smiled "come on Inuyasha this is our room" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and led him into the room.  
  
There room had one double bed a small desk with a chair, a dresser closet and two arm chairs with a glass table between. "Wow it beautiful isn't it Inuyasha" said Kagome as she peered around the room.  
  
"It ok"  
  
"Hey I love our bathroom" said Kagome as she peered into the room.  
  
"We have a balcony over the beach" Inuyasha stated.  
  
"WE DO!!" Kagome immediately abandoned the bathroom and ran to the other side of the room and pulled open the sliding glass door.  
  
As she did, Inuyasha took in the salty sent of the sea. He tuned to see Kagome leaning against the railing stray strands of raven black hair slowly dancing in the wind 'she beautiful' though Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and sat on the bed, it was only last week that he had finally realized he had been in love with Kagome for the longest time. Yet he was to scared to tell her 'I kill demons everyday and I'm to scared to tell a girl I love her some demon I am' he thought.  
  
Kagome looked out over the sea 'it's so beautiful here, and to think Inuyasha will be with me for a whole two weeks. I wonder if I should tell him how I feel, but I'm so afraid to what if he doesn't feel the same way. He's so hard to read sometimes he's kind and caring and other times he's a complete jerk' Kagome sighed and turned around to see that Inuyasha was looking at her with his intense golden eyes.  
  
"Hey Kagome remember in the car you said you would tell me what Valentines day is" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ohh right, well Valentines is one day that. well I guess you could say it dedicated to love. You see on Valentines Day you would give cards or presents to people you care about and stuff it really fun last year I got so many cards and chocolate. Chocolate is a very popular gift to give on valentines day" Inuyasha stared at Kagome why'll she kept on trying to explain valentines day to him 'A hole day dedicated to love well maybe then I could.'  
  
"Inuyasha are you even listing?" said Kagome.  
  
"What ohh sorry Kagome" said Inuyasha as he tuned to look at her and realized she was starring at him in a strange way "what?" he said.  
  
"Inuyasha is there something on your mined because I've noticed that you've been kind of distant lately?" said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha shock his head "No I feel fine" he said.  
  
Kagome shrugged and started to unpack her close when a nock came at the door.  
  
"Coming" she said and walked over to open the door only to fined that no one was there "What the fuck"  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
"Where in the hell is it coming from" said Kagome as she shut the door only to find another door witch she opened and found two faces grinning at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome isn't this awesome all are rooms are connected" said Brett.  
  
"Yah it is pretty cool" said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to stand behind Kagome and look curiously at Brett's and Alan's room. "Why the fuck do they have a bigger room then us"  
  
"Well my man you aren't in our band are you" said Alan with a grin.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Alan stop being a stuck up basterd" said Kagome.  
  
"Its true anyway Inuyasha do you want to sea my guitar?" said Alan. Inuyasha watched as Brett rolled his eyes and Alan stared at him anxiously then Kagome gave him a small nudge "Ok sure why not"  
  
"Sweet"  
  
"I'll just finish unpacking ok Inuyasha" said Kagome while smiling at him "Yah sure whatever"  
  
Inuyasha watched as Alan pulled out a huge straggly shaped box thing then opened it to what he presumed was a guitar.  
  
"Ok this is my guitar would you like to hear a song" asked Alan, and from the look on his face Inuyasha could tell he was hoping he'd say yes.  
  
"Yah sure why not" said Inuyasha taking a seat in an arm chair and making himself comfortable.  
  
Alan smiled and sat down in a chair opposite of Inuyasha and started to play Imagine.  
  
Inuyasha listened contently 'this guitar thing actually sound good and it looks pretty cool' he thought.  
  
After awhile Alan stopped playing and looked at Inuyasha "would you like to try?" he asked.  
  
"Sure why not" said Inuyasha taking the guitar from Alan and mimicking the position that Alan was in before "Is this how you hold it" Alan nodded.  
  
Inuyasha started to mindlessly struck each cord just to get a feel for were each sound lay then he started to play after awhile he stopped and looked up.  
  
Alan stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha are you sure you've never touched a guitar before" came Brett's voice from across the room.  
  
"Yah, why?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Dude you just played that song perfectly by ear it take most artist forever to do that, and you have never even touched a guitar before it's amazing" said Alan in disbelief.  
  
"Well I have really good ears" said Inuyasha with a slight shrug and slowly started to play the guitar again.  
  
"You're telling me" said Alan watching in amazement.  
  
"Hey you guys do you want to go to the beach with us" came Alex's voice from the door way.  
  
"hey how the hell did you get in here" asked Alan.  
  
"You left your door unlocked smartass" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm game" said Brett looking over at Alex.  
  
"How about you guys"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Good now for Kagome" and she crossed the room to knock on the door and was soon answered by Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome we're all going to the beach want to come"  
  
"Sure let me get dressed" said Kagome wile shutting the door.  
  
"Hey wait I need to change to you know" said Inuyasha quickly standing and shoving the guitar at Alan.  
  
"Ohh sorry Inuyasha"  
  
"Humph"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: hey sorry guys but I'm having a bit of a writers block so if things are a little confusing please tell me and I promise to correct them  
  
Thank for reading this and don't forget to review. 


	5. Volleyball

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 5 Volleyball  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *sob*  
  
"Ahh this place is paradise" Said Alex as she lay down on her towel.  
  
"It sure is" said Brett as he watched a group of girls in small bikinis walk buy.  
  
"Ohh god Brett you're such a perv" said Neenah catching his look.  
  
"Hey I can't help it I'm, a guy"  
  
"Alan doesn't do that"  
  
"Leave me out of this" said Alan waving his hand frantically in front of him.  
  
"Hey look her comes Matt and Jake" Said Kagome (in case your wondering there part of the band)  
  
"What where's Jake" said Neenah looking around frantically.  
  
Kagome leaned over and whispered into Inuyashas ear "In case your wondering Neenah and Jake are going out meaning there a couple"  
  
"Ohh" said Inuyasha  
  
"Neenah" came a low voice.  
  
"JAKE" Neenah sprang to her feet to huge her boyfriend who was a little shorter then Inuyasha but still taller then his girl his brownish red hair catching the sun light and his green eyes were fixed on the girl around his neck. He was smiling.  
  
"Hey babe having a good time?" he said.  
  
"Great we just got hear actually how about you?" asked Neenah.  
  
"We got hear last night Clair and Teresa are supposed to be coming tomorrow" he said smiling. Then seeming to spot Inuyasha for the first time he gasped. "wow man who's he" He said pointing a finger at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ohh this is Inuyasha, and Inuyasha this is Jake" said Kagome.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Jake Inuyasha nodded at him.  
  
"Dude this guys hair is longer then mine" Said another boy who had long black hair about Kagomes length that was tide back in a low ponytail he also had an gold earring and dark brow eyes "No fair and is that your actual hair color or do you bleach it?" said the boy,  
  
"Hey bleaches and dies it Matt" said Kagome answering for Inuyasha.  
  
"Cool are you two a couple or something" at That both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"He's just an old friend" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Riigghhtt, well anyway you guys wanna play volleyball?" Matt asked.  
  
"They have volleyball here?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Sweet let's play"  
  
As they fallowed Matt down the beach to the volleyball net Inuyasha caught up to Kagome and wisped "What's Volleyball?" ha asked.  
  
"It's a game were you have two hit a ball from one side of the net to the other but you cant let it touch the ground on your side or else the other team gets a point" she said, Inuyasha stared at her "don't worry Inuyasha your smart you'll catch on quick enough"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Ok I say that Jake Neenah and Brett are on my side and then the rest go on the other side" said Matt.  
  
"Your on" said Alan.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha of there are two main ways of hitting the ball ones a set the others called a bump" said Kagome as she showed him each one Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Let the games begin" said Matt as he tossed the ball in the air and over hand surved it hard on to the opposing side it headed strait for Kagome how set it easly to Alan who spiked it.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome "what was that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kagome a little confused.  
  
"That thing that Alan just did with the ball I thought there were only two ways to hit it" he said.  
  
"Know there are only two main ways to hit the ball what Alan did is called a spike" Inuyasha nodded "there's also a block tip and bunch of other stuff but the most often used moves in Volleyball are bumping and setting"  
  
"This games to complicated" said Inuyasha with a huff.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders "Inuyasha it your turn to serve we got a point so we rotate clock wise"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "How do you serve?" he asked.  
  
"You through the ball up like so and then smash it over but make sure it stays in bounds" said Kagome Inuyasha nodded then smiled 'this should be easy' he thought then he through the ball up in the air and hit it as hard as he could over the net, and before the other team could even blink it wad crashed down on their side making a miniature crater in the sand.  
  
"Dam Inuyasha you are one strong ass dude how the hell did you do that?" said Matt.  
  
"No shit I didn't even see it coming" Brett added. Inuyasha smirked and tuned to look at Kagome to see if she was surprised. She turned her head and smiled then gave him a playful wink he smiled back.  
  
"Well it looks like one point for our team and its still Inuyasha serve" said Kagome Matt nodded and picked up the ball and past it to Inuyasha.  
  
After about 20 serves Inuyasha decided it was all stupid they were never goanna get the ball so he handed to the other team and told them to serve Neenah smiled gratefully it was her serve.  
  
She hit it over nicely and it cam right to Inuyasha who in turn set it or at least tried to set it..  
  
*pop*  
  
'Ohh shit my claws' Inuyasha thought frantically as he polled what was once a volleyball of his claws.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?" said Alan and Matt together.  
  
"Inuyasha did you pop the ball?" asked Neenah stepping under net and coming to investigate the scene.  
  
"No" said Inuyasha a blush starting to rise on his face 'shit they can't fined out I'm a demon.' He quickly hid his hands behind his back.  
  
"Kagome what's so funny?" came Alex voice they all tuned to look at Kagome who was lying on the ground Laughing like maniac.  
  
"Sorry guys I just fined it kind of funny" 'they have no idea' she thought to her self then looked up at Inuyasha how was blushing like mad she gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back 'he looks so cute when he smile' she thought.  
  
"Well since the ball is popped why not go do something else.  
  
"Lets get lunch" some one suggested and everyone nodded and headed for the hotel.  
  
"You were laughing at me weren't you" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha you have to admit it was funny" Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"I could have been caught" he said. Kagome frowned slightly "It was stupid of me to have forgotten about my claws"  
  
"I thought it was cute, and beside the was the hardest I've laughed in a long time" she said smiling up at him. Inuyasha couldn't help smile back and when he did Kagome wrapped her arm Around Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked shocked for a wile then slowly relaxed as they walked through the hotel door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: Ok in the next chap I'm skipping ahead a little to night time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!!!!!_ 


	6. Dreams

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 6 Dreams  
  
"That was the best day ever" said Kagome as they entered there room.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. They had just come back from dinner and he was literally spent, even though he's a hanyou.  
  
"Yawn, well I think I'm goanna go to bed early" Kagome grabbed her Pjs and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha watched her shut the bathroom door. Then tried to silence an up coming yawn 'man I think I'm goanna crash early as well' he thought while standing'  
  
Inuyasha slowly removed his shirt and pants (yes he sleeps in his boxers and I know that lots of guys do that)  
  
Inuyasha then stretched out on his bead and put his hands under his head. Then waited for Kagome to get out of the bathroom. 'man Kagome looked so good in that bikini' he thought really good' suddenly Inuyashas mined started playing dirty scenes through his head and he started feeling a little aroused 'Fuck bad Inuyasha bad'  
  
Kagome opened the door. Inuyasha quickly rolled onto his side showing his back to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha I'm done" she said and slowly drew back the covers on her bed.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Ok then" Kagome stared at Inuyashas back "aren't you goanna brush your teeth and wash your face?"  
  
"I'll do what I want to wench" said Inuyasha  
  
"Whatever" said Kagome feeling a little to tired to fight. She quickly climbed into her bed and closed her eyes "good night Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha stayed still for a few minutes then slowly stood up to look at Kagomes sleeping form he then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth (or should I say fangs..ah whatever)  
  
When he was done he quickly climbed into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Ok now were goanna go over to what Kagomes dreaming ok)  
  
Kagome was in a garden the most beautiful garden ever. She was sitting on a bench under a tree that was filled with sakura blossoms, when a familiar voice came from above her.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her. She smiled up at him, as he smiled down at her. Then with a soft plop he was standing next to her.  
  
Kagome motioned for him to sit down with her, and smiled when he obeyed. Yet her eyes opened to the size of tennis balls when he put his arm around her "Inuyasha?" she asked questionably.  
  
"Kagome I love you" he said while staring deep into her stormy grey eyes.  
  
"Ohh Inuyasha, I've loved you for the longest time" she said a tear running softly down her cheek. Inuyasha slowly leaned forward and when there lips where about to touch.  
  
"KAGOME" Kagome sat up and looked around 'Dam that was the best dream ever and I was so close to kissing him' a little pout found its way to Kagomes face but quickly swept away when she herd Inuyasha mumble her name.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said and slowly got up to stand beside his bed.  
  
Inuyasha looked terrible; he had sweat upon his brow. All his muscles were tense with anxiety and he was tossing and turning like mad.  
  
Kagome laid a carious hand on Inuyasha "Inuyasha please wake up" she said.  
  
Suddenly Inuyashas arms shot out and wrapped tightly around Kagomes waist and polled her on top of him. "Inuyasha what are.?"  
  
"Kagome no" she herd him mutter 'he's dreaming about me and it must be a night mare'  
  
(Inuyashas dream)  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome running to him smiling. He smiled as well and started to run towards her when all of the sudden the sky went dark and out of the ground sprang thousands of vines and they wrapped around his arms and legs he tried to reach for the Tetsusaiga only to fined it wasn't there.  
  
"Inuyasha help me" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome being grabbed by a demon.  
  
"KAGOME" Inuyasha screamed the demon smirked when he saw Inuyasha.  
  
Four vines then shot out of the ground tying Kagome in place the demon then ripped of her close and started to rape her.  
  
"NO. GET OFF HER YOU BASTERD" Inuyasha started to struggle anew but the vines were to strong he couldn't even rip them with his claws his eyes started to cloud over with tears as he watched helplessly as Kagome was raped.  
  
"Inuyasha help me" she cried.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha cried as well, the pain was unbearable he felt as though his heart was being shredded into a thousand pieces as the one he loved was harmed in a way that no woman should be.  
  
When the demon was done he slit her thought and then disappeared in a black cloud along with all his vines.  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagomes side and pulled her onto his lap hot tears streamed from his eyes. She was dead he started to cry harder and pulled her lifeless body to him "Ohh Kagome I'm so sorry I failed you"  
  
"He won't get away with this I'll hunt him down" Said Inuyasha his heart filled with sorrow anger and hatred "I'LL KILL HIM" He screamed the anger flooding through his body and threatening to consume him whole. He lifted his head and howled as he felt the burning sensation as his eyes went red.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up" something was holding Inuyashas face he struggled 'what's happening.  
  
"INUYASHA WAKE UP" Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and found Kagome starring back at him.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha 'he was crying he was crying so hard' she thought then to her great surprise Inuyasha wrapped his arms even tighter around her and hugged her.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry" said Inuyasha his voice was shaky.  
  
"About what" she whispered into his hair.  
  
"The demon came and his vines there were so many.I couldn't reach you and he. he" Inuyasha cringed at the thought. And Kagome pulled away from him just enough to see his face contort with pain. She immediately new what he had dreamed about and smiled reassuringly at him as she began to stroke his long silver hair.  
  
"Its Ok Inuyasha it was just a dream nothing happened I'm fine" she said to him softly.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha his eye were closed and his muscles were slowly relaxing under the warmth of her body she tried to get up but Inuyasha growled in protest  
  
"Don't leave me" he said his eyes still closed.  
  
Kagome slowly relaxed in his arms again and stared at his handsome features.  
  
"Kagome I love you" he whispered. Kagome stared at him in shook.  
  
"I.I love you to" At this Inuyashas eyes snapped open and he stared at her.  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
Kagome smiled then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips then pulled away just enough to whisper "I always have"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and kissed her again then Kagome laid her head on his chest and soon fell asleep Inuyasha not too far behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: Sorry People no lemon in this chapter but hey there will be there will be I just thought I'd get them together fist until next chapter please!!!  
  
I would also like to thank the fallowing people who reviewed!! InuyashaLover4ever, The Couples Writer, Lady Banshee 999 (I just have a thing for guys that play instruments especially the guitar) TheGrimReaper1 and DarckHunter65.  
  
THANKYOU ALL!!!! 


	7. Band rehersal

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 7 Band Rehearsal  
  
Disclaimer: I have never and never will own Inuyasha or Kagome (and it's sad)  
  
'Man I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed and happy in my whole life' thought Inuyasha He slowly opened his eyes to look at the sleeping form of Kagome, her head resting lightly on his chest. He smiled and absentmindedly started to stroke her hair. Then turned his head to look out the window.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found her head resting on Inuyasha chest with his hand stroking her hair delicately. She tilted her head up to look at Inuyashas face. He was staring out the widow at the beach. 'I can't believe he loves me of all people me' she smiled and reached an arm up to scratch his ear. She knew he didn't like it when she did it but she couldn't resist.  
  
A low soft rumble came from Inuyashas thought witch made her pause for a second 'What was that'  
  
Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to look at her a small frown on his face "Why'd you stop?" he said.  
  
Kagome smiled and started to rub his ear again but this time when she heard the low rumbling noise she didn't stop instead she listened to it 'Its sound kind of like a purr except a little rougher' she thought and smiled.  
  
Kagome slowly stopped scratching his ear and laid her hand on his cheek. Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled at her as she leaned forward to kiss him. She parted her lips letting his tong move forward into her mouth, and moaned when he started to message her tong with his.  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled away and started giving her small butterfly down her neck; Kagome gave a small grown of pleasure. Then Inuyasha began to suck on one part of her neck.  
  
Kagome groaned again and rapped her arms Tighter around Inuyasha neck, and closed her eyes.  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Inuyasha growled 'Some ones goanna die real soon' He though angrily at being interrupted at such an intermit moment.  
  
Kagome moaned in disappointment then slowly stood up giving Inuyasha one quick kiss on the lips before walking over to the door. "Hey Kagome" Said Neenah smiling, at her.  
  
"Oh hi Neenah" said Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you two up but the guys are having a rehearsal today and I just thought that maybe when your done you and Inuyasha might wanna come down if not we're having lunch on the terrace at 1:30" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yah sure we'll be down in a few ok?"  
  
"Greet see ya down there" said Neenah smiling as she ran down the stairs.  
  
Kagome shut the door and tuned to look at Inuyasha who was staring contently at her. He couldn't seem to stop smiling.  
  
"So I guess we better get ready" he said Kagome smiled.  
  
"I guess so" Kagome turned and walked into the bathroom. She gazed at herself in the mirror and smiled she had never felt so good. Then something caught her eye.  
  
'Oh my god Inuyasha gave me a hikie (I'm not sure if that's how you spell, and if you don't know what it is then it's a reddish spot on your skin that you get usually when some ones been sucking on your skin) Oh man I hope Neenah didn't notice'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Neenah are Inuyasha and Kagome coming down?" said Alex as she saw her friend enter the ball room.  
  
"Yep!!" she said smiling.  
  
"What?" asked Alex when she saw her friend grinning.  
  
"Nothing" still grinning.  
  
"You know something don't you?" Said Alex, and watched when Neenah started to blush.  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
"Please I swear I won't tell anyone" Alex looked at Neenah with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well it's not really mine to say" she said.  
  
"Well who is it's?"  
  
"Kagomes"  
  
"Kagome told you a secret and she didn't tell me" Said Alex outraged.  
  
"No it wasn't like that she didn't tell me its kinda more along the line of I saw it" Alex surveyed Neenah for awhile.  
  
"Neenah please just tell me were all friend here and not once have we ever shared are secrets to some one else" Neenah looked up and nodded then smiled.  
  
"Ok well when I went up to talk to Kagome she kinda had a hikie on her neck and I think it was Inuyasha who gave it to her"  
  
"No way" said Alex 'Kagome you are one sly girl' she thought.  
  
Neenah smiled "We better not tell Kagome we know"  
  
Alex nodded "Let's wait till she's ready to tell us her self"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"Maybe for you guys" Neenah and Alex spun around to see Brett standing behind them.  
  
"Man Kagome and Inuyasha I knew it, Feh just old friends I can't believe it"  
  
"You jerk, don't say a word"  
  
"Come on its not like it'll kill them if I tell some one"  
  
"Tell some one what?" said Alan as he, Matt and Jake came over to Brett's side.  
  
"Kagome has a Hikie from Inuyasha" he said simply.  
  
In a flash Alex was on top of Brett pining him painfully to the ground.  
  
"I said not to tell anyone" she said.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha and Kagome configures I mean they liked each other from the start it was just the matter of some one making a move" said Alan.  
  
"Man that Inuyasha is one bad ass dude" said Jake.  
  
"He's cool and shit, and he dose seem like a good guy; but call me crazy because there is something weird about him" Said Matt.  
  
Alan nodded "I agree when I first met him he growled and it didn't sound like the average human growling, it was scary man"  
  
"Hell yah it was, it scent shivers up my spine" Brett said as he got up off the ground.  
  
"Come on you guys Inuyashas a nice guy" Alex protested.  
  
"We know that were just pointing out the obvious" said Jake as everyone else nodded.  
  
"I agree Alex like I like Inuyasha and all but dose anyone fined it strange that he always wares sunglasses, and a bandana even in the water" Said Neenah staring at her friend.  
  
"That is a little weird" said Alex finally giving in.  
  
"Oh man. When he was playing my guitar you know his claws there freaking sharp man" Said Alan.  
  
Suddenly they heard a door open form the other end of the room and in walked Kagome wearing baby blue flip flops white capreis and a blue tank. And Inuyasha with his black swim trunks and white muscle shirt with a red button down shirt over it, and to no ones surprise dark shades and a bandanna.  
  
"Hey guys" said Kagome waiving.  
  
"Hey Kagome come sit with us, you to Inuyasha" Kagome smiled but Inuyasha just nodded.  
  
"Ok now that there here lets begin" so the four boys headed up on to the stage where all there instruments laid. There were also a few other people in the ball room watching them most of with were there to help with the equipment.  
  
Brett tock his place with the drums in the back. Jake picked up the base guitar. While matt and Alan picked up there's each person had there own microphone. But Alan took his place at the very front because he was the lead singer.  
  
They first started off by playing some songs from other bands and then slowly moved to there own songs.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome the music was good load but good and despite himself he found his foot tapping to the rhythm. He decided that there band was good and that Alan did have a pretty goods voice 'I wonder if I can sing' he thought to himself. Inuyasha had always thought as signing being kinda girly but that was in his time in this time there kind of singing was cool.  
  
When they were done it was lunch time so they happily headed for the terrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
Amber eyes: just joking. It still far from the end yet in the next chapter I think I'm goanna skip ahead a little bit I want something bad to happen though if you have any suggestions please tell me!!!!! Till next chapter. *_* 


	8. To The Mall

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 8 To The Mall  
  
Ok in this chapter it's the next day.  
  
Disclaimer: I regret to inform you all that I do not own Inuyasha but on the bright side I do own a few of my own character in the story and with that said on with the story.  
  
Inuyasha woke up in a flash his body drenched in perspiration. He herd a grown and looked over to see Kagome lying beside him. Her long raven hair lying in small whiffs around her head.  
  
'It was just a dream' he told himself but what scared him was that it was the exact dream he had from the previous night. He leaned over and kissed Kagome lightly on her fore head 'I've made a vow to protect you and I intend to keep it, that dream won't come true I'll make sure of it'  
  
Inuyasha then laid down beside Kagome and put a protective arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to him 'never' was his last thought as he slowly drifted back into sleep.  
  
Kagome woke up in Inuyashas arms that morning and smiled 'Oh dose it ever feel good to wake up in his arms' she thought.  
  
Kagome tilted her head up to look at his face. Then took a hand of his chest to stroke his cheek. She smiled as he stirred then slowly opened his eyes.  
  
His Amber eyes fixed on hers, as she stared deeply into them. 'Man a girl could lose herself in those eyes' thought Kagome. She giggled 'I already have'.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome blushed "Nothing" she said.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her response but decided to let it slide. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Come on lets get some breakfast" He said and slowly sat up.  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome over hear" Kagome looked around for the source of those words and saw a girl her age with green eyes and long red hair that was tied into two braids.  
  
"CLAIR!!" Kagome screamed and ran over to her friends side.  
  
Clair stood up from her seat and hugged Kagome tightly.  
  
"When did you get here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Late last night I'm hear with Teresa two she just went off to get us some food" Said Clair smiling.  
  
Clair stared at her friend happily but her attention was soon drawn to strange boy standing a few feet away. He was wearing black baggy jeans with two chains and a blue button down shirt. His shirt was a little ways undone showing Clair what she presumed to be the start of a very nice chest. She turned her gaze upwards a bit to observe his face. He was extremely hot form what she could tell though she couldn't see his eyes through his shades, but what drew her attention was the abnormal color of his hair and its extreme length.  
  
Clair turned her glance back to her friend and smiled "Are Alex and Neenah awake yet?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have some one I want you to meet" Said Kagome, then turning around, and to Clairs great surprise, gesturing for the hot boy to come over.  
  
"Clair this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Clair" said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stuck out his hand to shake Clairs. "Nice to meet you" he said.  
  
"Like wise" Said Clair smiling. Then she leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear "Is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked.  
  
"Umm not really" said Kagome a small blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
"KAGOME" Kagome turned around to see a girl with short black hair and brown eyes girl running towards her with the rest of the gang not to far behind.  
  
"Teresa Hey" She said as she wrapped her arms around the girl happily.  
  
"KAGOME!!" came another voice. Kagome pulled away to see Brett running towards her in semi slow motion a large grin spread across his face and his arms spread wide.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" said Kagome in a disgusted tone.  
  
Brett put on a little pot "Hey I just thought if I yelled out your name and ran across the room you'd give me a hug to" he said  
  
Teresa blushed "Are you making fun of me?" she said  
  
"No of curse not" said Brett with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Err BRETT!!" Teresa smacked Brett over the head and everyone laughed. Then they all sat down together and ate breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast the group decided to go shopping, well more like the girls decided to go shopping and dragged the guys with them. When they reached the mall they guys left the girls to there shopping and went to hang out at the arcade.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha wanna play this game with me?" said Alan as he pointed at an air hokey table. Inuyasha looked over at the other tables and watched as the people played.  
  
After awhile he nodded and watched as Alan put in three tokens. Inuyasha gasped as air started to come out of little holes on the table.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha the pucks on your side" Said Alan Inuyasha looked down and saw a small yellow disc 'that must be the puck' he thought and picked it up. Then when Alan didn't questions his actions he hit the puck with the handle thing, like he saw the people doing at the other table.  
  
Alan hit the puck back at Inuyasha and it diapered into a hole "Yes one point for me" Inuyasha looked down and saw the puck appear again in a little crevice. Suddenly realization washed over him 'so that's what I need to do get the puck through the slit on the other side of the table while preventing him from getting it through mine' Inuyasha smirked 'this should be easy' he thought.  
  
Inuyasha placed the puck on the table again and waked it hard to Alan's side, it hit the edge and bounced back, but this time Inuyasha new what to do so he blocked it easily and sent it back at Alan. POINT.  
  
Alan bent down to retrieve the puck then hit it over to Inuyasha who blocked it easily.  
  
By the end of two minutes the score was 1 to 5. It would have been hire but Inuyasha didn't have the best aim with the puck witch didn't really mater because no matter how hard Alan hit the puck Inuyasha always blocked it he hadn't gotten in a single shot since the first one. Bang Point.  
  
"Man Inuyasha you have some quick ass reflexes" said Alan. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Bang Point.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha you won" said Alan as the game ended 7/1.  
  
"That was fun" He said smiling.  
  
"What do you wanna play next?" Asked Alan.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged  
  
"How about a fighting game" suggested Alan.  
  
Now that was something Inuyasha was good at. So he nodded and fallowed Alan.  
  
In the end it tuned out that the fighting game wasn't what he expected, and that he wasn't that good at it at all. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that he wasn't fighting, but instead he was controlling the one doing the fighting by pressing little buttons. In the end he lost but didn't care too much.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha lets grab the others and head to the food court to meet the girls" said Alan. Inuyasha nodded and started to look for the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: well that's one more chapter done and I hope you all enjoyed it please remember to review!!!!!  
  
And don't forget I post one chapter a day so till tomorrow.  
  
I would also like to thank the fallowing people..  
  
Sega InuyashaLover4ever - thank you for all the reviews. Starlight-eyes00 - don't worry the truth shall be revealed. Ashitaka666 TeaYame - Don't worry I have the hole story in my head and I rated it r for very good reasons, just give it time. And yah I did see that movie, so cute!! Psycho Supernova Black moon13  
  
Thank you all so much!!!  
  
Ohh and if you think guys that can play guitars and sing then don't miss my next chap!!! 


	9. Sing?

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 9 Sing?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!!!!!!!..................... Not  
  
The man watched as the group of teens past by, from the dark alleyway. He would usually just watch the girls as they passed; but this time his attention was drawn to the teenage boy with long silver hair. 'My senses are picking up something strange on him. I can't put my finger on it. it's as though he's trying to hide something' he thought as he sniffed the air. Then his gaze quickly shifted to the girl next to him 'Hmm what a beauty, and a strange one at that I can almost sense a faint air of magic around her' he smiled 'perhaps this week will be more fun then I thought'  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt very strange. He looked around him cautiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
"I sense something. almost inhuman" He whispered so the others wouldn't hear.  
  
"Is it a demon?" Inuyasha shrugged. He wasn't sure and he hated not being sure.  
  
"Lets wait till we get back to the hotel if it fallows us then we'll start worrying for now just be cautious" Said Kagome putting a reassuring hand on him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome then frowned as a pervious memory arose again "Kagome. I had that dream again"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha 'That's the second time in a row' she thought starting to worry a bit.  
  
"I'm sure it nothing" she said trying to reassure both herself and Inuyasha, and failing miserably.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you" he said, his voice barely over a whisper.  
  
Kagome looked up at him "nothing will" she said.  
  
"And I'll make sure of that"  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha "I love you Inuyasha" she said as she leaned into him.  
  
"I love you to" He leaned down and kissed her gently. Then smiling they both pulled away and ran to catch up with the others  
  
An evil grin ran across the mans face 'this week will defiantly be far from boring' he thought then left to fallow the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived back at the hotel the girls all gathered into Alex's room. Leaving the boys in Alans room.  
  
"Man girls shop a lot" said Alan as he flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know" said Matt in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the door separating the two rooms listing contently to the conversation next door.  
  
"What are you doing" Asked Jake.  
  
"None of your fucking business" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"If you're trying to listen to there conversation it won't work believe me I tried" said Brett an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Man Brett you are a perv" said Alan shaking his head "You know you're never goanna catch Alex's eye if you keep acting like that around her"  
  
"Nah she's as good as mine" said Brett wile mindlessly brushing his bands away from his face.  
  
"Keep dreaming man" Said Jake.  
  
Brett opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Shut up for a second will yah" said Inuyasha in a harsh tone.  
  
The room went quiet as Inuyasha turned back to the door and listened...  
  
"Come on Kagome we all said what we would like a guy to do now it's your turn" Came Clair's voice through the door.  
  
"Ya Kagome come on" the other girls jeered.  
  
"Ok fine for Valentines day I think the most Romantic thing a guy could do for me is sing me a song.  
  
Inuyasha listened as he herd one of the girls giggle  
  
"Hey that's not a bad Idea Kagome" came Teresa's voice.  
  
"I still prefer dinner and some roses" said Clair.  
  
"No see that's were you're all wrong a nice night at home is the best" said Alex "you know just rent some movies for you and buy you some candy and a rose and that it"  
  
Inuyasha stepped away from the door, he had herd enough 'Dam of all thing signing I can't sing and I don't want to' he sighed 'what the fuck am I goanna do' he glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at him. He let out a growl and they quickly looked away.  
  
'I'm goanna need some ones help to pull this off' Inuyasha thought then caught sight of Alan "Hey Alan can I talk to you?" said Inuyasha.  
  
Alan nodded and walked over to Inuyasha "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I need you to teach me how to sing"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my recourses tell me that the most romantic thing Kagome thinks a guy can do for her on Valentines Day is sing" said Inuyasha in an annoyed voice.  
  
"That's awesome do you have any specific song you wanna sing for her?" Inuyasha shook his head "well I can help you pick one out"  
  
Inuyasha growled "the song isn't the biggest problem here"  
  
"Well what is?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes beneath his shades "how about the fact that I can't sing" he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well have you ever tried to sing?" asked Alan.  
  
Inuyasha stood there "I take that as a no" said Alan "Well here try singing this" said Alan and sang Inuyasha the first few lines to one of his favorite punk rock songs.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and sang he was surprised at how strong his voice was 'Hey I don't sound that bad' he thought. When he finished Alan smiled.  
  
"Nice work Inuyasha that rocked you would make a great lead singer" he said. Inuyasha smiled to himself.  
  
Suddenly Alan got a great idea and started to smile "Inuyasha" he asked "What would you say to singing on stage"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: aren't guys that can sing hot... anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter for this is were its supposed to start to get more exciting at least I think tit will...  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed as usual, and I would also like to thank you all again for reading my story. 


	10. Choose A song

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 10 Choose a Song  
  
Chapter 10 I can't believe I'm on chapter 10!! Thank you to all those who reviewed, it gave me the confidence to keep righting thank you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *breaks down crying*  
  
Inuyasha woke up early the next day. He quickly got dressed and wrote Kagome a little note so she wouldn't worry. Then left with one last glance at her sleeping form  
  
Alan had told Inuyasha to meet him at the ball room so they could choose a song for Inuyasha to sing. Inuyasha was the one who suggested doing it at 7:00 in the morning. Alan of curse would have complained but as you all know Inuyasha can be quit intimidating when he wants to.  
  
So with that said Inuyasha entered the ball room and saw Alan sitting on one of the tables. He looked up when Inuyasha entered the room and smiled.  
  
"What's up Inuyasha?" he said in a semi drowsy tone.  
  
Inuyasha peered at him through his shades and raised an eyebrow at him "ahh nothing"  
  
Alan shook his head "Never mined" He said 'man when Kagome said out of town she really meant it' he thought.  
  
"Lets get started" Said Inuyasha in a persistent voice.  
  
Alan nodded "Ok well as you know there's a limit to the amount of songs you can choose from..."  
  
"Why" said Inuyasha interrupting Alan mid sentence.  
  
"Well a band can't know every song ever written on the planet you know" he said. Inuyasha just shrugged. "So your just goanna have to make do with the songs my band already knows, because we don't have enough time to learn anything new" he said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded "Ok then let me hear my choices" Alan nodded, and put on one of his bands cds.  
  
When the cd was done Alan looked up to see what Inuyasha thought. "The music's good but none of the songs are what I really want" he said frowning.  
  
"Well here this cd has songs by other bands that we've played" said Alan as he popped in the cd.  
  
As the music played Inuyasha would shake his head every now and then indicating for Alan to switch songs then at some he would node.  
  
After about 11 songs Inuyasha was starting to get board.  
  
"Well so far we have the Bitch Song by Bowling For Soup and The Bitch Song by Bowling For soup" said Alan.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged so far that was the only song he liked but he wasn't sure if Kagome would like the words..  
  
You're a bitch but I love you anyways Ohh You can't sing but you still put me to sleep Ohh You're a bitch Hey hey hey hey You make me sick, But don't ever go away So why don't you stay.  
  
'No I'll get sit for that song' thought Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly the tune from the next song caught Inuyashas attention, and he waited patiently for the words to come on 'please be a good one' he thought.  
  
8:00 Monday night and I'm waiting, To finally talk to a girl a little cooler then me, Her name is Nona; she's a rocker with a nose ring, She wares a two way but I'm not quit sure what that means And when she walks all the windows and the Angels seeeee. But she never notices meee.  
  
Cause she's watching wrestling Creaming over tuff guys Listening to rap metal turn tables in her eyes  
  
It's like a bad movie she's looking through me. If you me then you'd be, Screaming some one shot me, As I fell miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want. Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
(Just incase you wanted to know this is an actual song its not buy a very famous band but if you wanna hear it you can download it. It's called the girl All the Bad guys Want, by Bowling for soup) it's a good song if you like punk rock.  
  
Inuyasha stood up making Alan jump "I wanna sing this one" he said turning to Alan.  
  
"Ok but the girl in the song doesn't really fit Kagomes personality" He said.  
  
"So, I don't care it's the best song I've heard so far" said Inuyasha "Who's it by?"  
  
"Bowling for soup" Alan replied. Inuyasha looked at the CD player 'There a good band' he thought. (There my favorite band)  
  
"Hmm you know what you could do" said Alan catching Inuyashas eye "at the very beginning of the song instead of saying Nona say Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha smiled "Brilliant" he said, not meaning to say it out load.  
  
"I know I am" said Alan smiling.  
  
Inuyasha smiled "Let's start practicing now"  
  
"Now" he said and looked over at the clock 10:00 they'd been at this for 2 hours.  
  
Inuyasha growled "Ok then here are the words" said Alan grabbing a sheet of paper and sitting next to Inuyasha "Now speak them first and once you got them memorized then well move on two singing"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed a shiver suddenly running down her spine something wasn't right, her eyes snapped open as she sat up and looked at the empty spot beside her 'Were the fuck is Inuyasha' she thought. Then she spotted a note on the dresser.  
  
Kagome Me and Alan went out for a bit so don't worry Love you  
  
Kagome smiled 'Love you two' she thought and quickly looked at the clock 11:00am 'dam I slept pretty late'  
  
Kagome jumped out of bed and walked to her dresser 'Now what shall I wear'  
  
After about five minutes she picked out a black tank that had pink stitches and showed a bit of her stomach, and kiss me written in fancy pink letters across her chest. Then a pair jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom.  
  
Kagome turned around as she heard a knock on the door, she quickly opened it and smiled "Hey Alex" she said.  
  
"Good morning" Alex smiled "You wanna go down for breakfast?"  
  
"Yah sure is Neenah coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yep she's already down there, Clair and Teresa just got up so they'll probably be down in a few same with the guys" she said.  
  
"Great" said Kagome, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ate happily with her friends as they sat together.  
  
"Hey do you guys have any idea were the fuck Alan is?" asked Brett. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Inuyasha said that they were going out some were" Said Kagome.  
  
"Where?" asked Jake.  
  
Kagome shrugged "He didn't tell me"  
  
"I KNEW IT ...THE'RE GAY!!" Said Brett, triumph ringing through his voice. Everyone stared at him speechless.  
  
"You really are a fucking retard aren't you" said Matt shaking his head 'freak' he thought.  
  
"Well I mean come on they left some were..together. without telling any of us sound suspicious to me" Said Brett "No telling what there doing"  
  
Matt and Jake shuddered "Fuck Brett you are fucking nasty come on" said Jake.  
  
"No shit man were talking about Alan and Inuyasha here" added Matt.  
  
"It's a possibility" he said.  
  
"No it isn't" everyone tuned to face Kagome who blushed 'whoops'  
  
Suddenly everyone smiled. Matt looked at Kagome and decided to have a little fun "And how would you know?" he Said.  
  
"Hey wait a second I thought you were on Inuyashas side" Said Kagome. "Oh he was but now I see it to, there always could be a possibility you know; I mean he doesn't have a girl friend" Said Jake catching onto the game.  
  
Kagome looked at her friends for help, and glaring at the boys they all quickly slapped each guy over the head.  
  
"HEY THATS ABUSE" Yelled Matt as he dogged Teresa's hand.  
  
Suddenly Jake put up his hand for silence and pulled out his cell phone that was ringing "Hello" he said.  
  
Everyone sat down and tried to listen to the convo.  
  
"Why are you there?" Said Jake...  
  
"Ohh that's awesome... But can he?"...  
  
"Really. dam I would never have thought so"....  
  
"Right now!!"....  
  
"Ok sure" Jake tuned the phone off and looked around at the others.  
  
"Umm Brett and Matt Alan kinda needs us" He said.  
  
"Ohh that sick basted, so Inuyasha wasn't enough now he needs us as well I'll be dammed if I'm going" said Brett glaring at Jake.  
  
BAM!!!  
  
Matt swung a punch at Brett hitting him right in the head "Man your fucking sick" he said.  
  
"Matt why the fuck did you do that now we have to carry him" said Jake.  
  
"Why don't we leave him?"  
  
"Because Alan needs all of us"  
  
Matt glared at the unconscious form of Brett crumpled on the ground "I aint touching that pervert" he said.  
  
"Just pick him up will yah" Matt groaned and heaved Brett unto his shoulder with a little help from Jake then together they left the room refusing to answer any of the girls questions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: I know that isn't the best way to end a chapter but I thought it was getting really long so I decide to stop there and make a new chapter. please don't hate me.  
  
I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and I would also encourage you to read the little notes I make at the bottom and the top of the pages, but of coarse if you're reading this it probably means you do and that the people who aren't reading this will never hear this so I'm righting this for nothing. Ohh well  
  
Thanks for reading this look for chapter 11 tomorrow!!!  
  
As usual I would like to thank the fallowing people for there Reviews Cherryblossenstar, TeaYami, ssp51201, sesshoumarusgrl, ashitaka666, Firebird13, and shadow angle5.  
  
And in the actual show I think Inuyashas voice is ok I'm just making him a good singer because I think it's sexy. I'm sorry about all the spelling mistakes I do go back and fix most of them but I usually just read over them but I promise to edit my chapters I've already did one two and three and if you see any more mistakes tell me so I can change them. It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Thank you all!!! 


	11. What is Inuyasha?

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 11 What is Inuyasha?  
  
Disclaimer: Hey you guys great news I just bought Inuyasha along with the rest of the grand for the grand price of 2.75$ inst that great!!!  
  
Alan smiled as the guys entered the ball room "Hey guys. what happened to Brett?"  
  
"He was being his self and it pissed me off" said Matt.  
  
Alan shrugged "well wake him up we got some rehearsing to do" he said.  
  
Matt dumped Brett onto the nearest table and smacked him across the cheek.  
  
"BLOODY MURDER... hey what the fuck" said Brett as he looked around.  
  
Jake laughed "Bloody murder?"  
  
Alan shook his head "Ok you guys enough stalling we have a lot of work to do"  
  
"And what exactly do we have to do I mean I thought we were rehearsing tomorrow"  
  
"Well It turns out we're goanna be playing one extra song and besides a little extra practice can't hurt"  
  
"Why are we playing an extra song?" asked Jake.  
  
"Because I'm goanna sing to it" said Inuyasha in a growl.  
  
"You can sing?" Brett said.  
  
"He's actually really good" said Alan "now can we get started we're goanna be playing The Girl all the Bad Guys Want"  
  
"We haven't played that song in ages" said Matt.  
  
"That's why we need practice now lets move" Said Alan pointing at the stage. Everyone nodded and headed for the stage.  
  
And with out further ado the rehearsal began. In the end it turned out that they were more then a little rusty, and by the end of the day they were all spent. But it was worth it because the song was practically perfect. And Inuyasha almost shone, for every guy had praised him for his voice and he couldn't help but be proud.  
  
"Well I'm dead" said Alan rubbing his sore fingers.  
  
"Yah me two well tomorrows the big day so we better be heading up soon"  
  
"What time are rehearsals tomorrow?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Just after lunch, but WE being the band have got to set a whole bunch of stuff up so you know we'll probably be in hear all day"  
  
"Don't you get people to set it up for you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"In are band no one but us can touch are equipment that's are rule" Said Matt as he jumped of the stage.  
  
"I can help" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Awesome I'll come get you in the morning then" Inuyasha nodded then stood up to leave.  
  
Once he was gone Alan turned to the others "you no what guys" said Alan gathering every ones attention "I don't think Inuyashas human" he said.  
  
Matt stared at Alan and burst out laughing "Well then what the fuck is he an elf" he looked around at everyone's faces and noticed that they weren't laughing but actually considering it "You guys are unreal, look we had this discussion last time I mean come one give it a break"  
  
"I don't think he's an elf" said Jake.  
  
Matt gawked at him "well then wise guy what do YOU think he is?"  
  
"Well it's hard to say when half his face isn't showing, but maybe if we could some how grab his bandana or sunglasses we could know for sure" said Jake.  
  
"No we can't do that it's obvious he doesn't want people to know" Said Alan shaking his head.  
  
"You guys come on" Said Matt.  
  
"There right Matt" said Brett. Everyone turned to look at him "Inuyasha isn't human or at least all human" he said.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" said Matt. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"A long time ago when I was studying ancient Japan in School I went to the library to do some research and I came across a book that was very interesting. The book suggested that long ago in feudal Japan Demons roomed the earth along side humans" Said Brett. Everyone staring at him in shock.  
  
"So you think he's a demon"  
  
"I think he's a hanyou"  
  
"But how would you know what these demons looked like?" asked Alan.  
  
"I don't, there not all the same. According to the book there were hundreds of different types of demons like there were wolf demons, frog demons, tree demons, and so on"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question"  
  
"Well the book also gave a few pictures on of the great demon of the western lands I think his name was Sesshemaren or Secheymerr.. never mined anyways he was a full dog demon and in the picture he had claws and fangs Kinda like Inuyasha, but what's most important is that he had long silver hair and the book also said that he had a younger hanyou brother named..*gulp* hi Inuyasha"  
  
Everyone spun around to stare dead on at Inuyasha. Who if I may add didn't look to happy.  
  
"Ahh hi Inuyasha" said Alan.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and for the first time purposely showing of his sharp fangs. Everyone gasped.  
  
Inuyasha glared at them "What or who I am, is none of your fucking business, I should tare you apart for doing this" He said.  
  
"We didn't do anything wrong Inuyasha its part of are human nature to be curious, you can't blame us besides your secrets safe with us" Said Brett.  
  
Inuyasha growled "Dam write because when I'm done with you, there won't be anything left of you"  
  
"You aren't seriously thinking about killing us are you?" Said Matt.  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head around to face Matt "You wanna be the first to fined out"  
  
"Inuyasha come on there's four of us and one of you"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and let out a cruel laugh "you have know idea what your up against do you?" then in a flash Inuyasha sliced through a nearby table shredding it neatly into bits.  
  
After that Matt decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Inuyasha come on we're your friends" Came Alan's voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at him for a long time, then he finally relaxed "If you tell I well hunt you down, and kill you" he said.  
  
Alan smiled "You can trust us"  
  
Brett raised his hand slowly and everyone turned to look at him. Both Inuyasha and Alan giving him a strange look.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing" Said Alan.  
  
"I just wanted to ask Inuyasha a question" he said.  
  
Inuyasha frowned "what?"  
  
"Don't get angry ok. I was just wondering if you would be so kind as two take off your sunglasses and bandana?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at him for a long time, so long that Brett thought that the end of his life was drawing ever near 'and to think I haven't even had sex yet'. But then to his great relief, Inuyasha reached up and slowly undid his bandanna. Revealing to silky white dog ears that twitched ever so slightly then swiveled around so that one was facing behind him and the other in front. Then he slowly took of his shades reveling two gold eyes the pierced each and every one of their souls.  
  
"Man Inuyasha your awesome" Said Alan in awe.  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"So I take it you are a dog demon" said Jake. Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Are you really the brother of the great demon of the western lands?" Asked Brett.  
  
"Unfortunately I am and I was also supposed to inherit the land but my jerk of a brother went for the lands as soon as my father died"  
  
"But wait that must mean your like really old"  
  
Inuyasha looked at them 'should I tell them the truth. No they already know enough' Inuyasha shrugged "I'm going to bed" he said.  
  
"Hey but wait I have more questions" Inuyasha growled and Brett quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"Never mined" he mumbled. As Inuyasha turned and for the second time left the ball room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome said as he entered the room.  
  
"Inuyasha? Something wrong" Inuyasha gazed at Kagome.  
  
"The guys kinda figured me out" He said.  
  
"Were they mean to you?" she asked.  
  
"No actually they thought it was cool" He said.  
  
Kagome smiled "I'm glad" she said and rapped her arms around his neck "I missed you today" she said as she looked deeply into his golden eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but something came up" He said.  
  
Kagome knew he was hiding something but she wanted something else from him at the moment so she let it slide.  
  
"It doesn't matter" she said "So long as you're here now" Inuyasha smiled showing off all his teeth.  
  
Kagome laughed and placed her hand behind his neck pulling him down into a kiss. Inuyasha griped Kagomes waist and pulled her body as close as it could go. Kagome pressed her hip into his and felt him harden slightly. He pulled his head back and looked at her, she groaned in protest and tried to kiss him again but he dogged it and lifted her bridal style to the bed laying her down gently.  
  
Kagome giggled and pulled Inuyasha down on top of her. She groaned in pleasure as she felt his strong hands move slowly up her sides caressing her soft skin. She slowly moved her hands down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing for that of a second as she pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands moving to caress his perfect chest, she leaned forward to kiss it, and smiled when Inuyasha began to purr. Inuyasha moved his hands to pull of Kagomes shirt. He then laid gentle butterfly kiss all the way down her neck to her chest.  
  
Kagome moaned loudly as he slowly started sucking on her neck. Inuyasha smiled as he smelt the sweet scent of her arousal. He rested his head in the crevice of her neck and took in the saccharine scent of her hair.  
  
Kagome rapped her arms around Inuyasha and gently kissed his shoulder "I love you Inuyasha" she whispered.  
  
"I love you to Kagome"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: please don't kill me for ending it there. To all of those who were expecting lemon it doesn't come till later chapters, that was just a little taste of some lemon, but it's a coming I promise. For now it's just kisses and shit.  
  
I would like to thank the fallowing people who reviewed.. Starlight-eyes00- Ok well hears chapter 11 Mage chaos- I'm glad you like my story! I'll be sure to read yours! Ssp51201- Thanks for you review! Just Me17- Don't worry it'll happen real soon. Shadow-mai- On your fav story list Eeee! I'm so honored. VioletRose4- Thanks for your review! Ashitaka666- Thanks for sticking by me! Lady Banshee 999- Mirror image wow that's kinda freaky!! Shadow Angel5- Thanks so much for all of your reviews!!!  
  
I wanna thank you all for your reviews they put me in a real good mod so I'm goanna post two chapters instead of one today thanks!!!! 


	12. Demon?

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 12 Demon?  
  
Disclaimer: come on people when was Inuyasha ever mine.  
  
"Good morning" Said Kagome as she watched Inuyashas eyes flicker open.  
  
"GOOOD Morning" he said while yawning.  
  
Kagome smiled then leaned slowly forward, and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, he could never get enough of her lips. He knew the day he first kissed her, that he would never taste anything sweeter then her lips.  
  
As these thoughts past through Inuyasha mined, his stomach let out a load growl.  
  
Kagome pulled away and laughed. 'Dam you stomach' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Cone on lets go down and get some breakfast before Alan steels you away from me again" Inuyasha smirked and grabbed a shirt.  
  
"I'm ready" he said. Kagome shook her head smiling.  
  
"Give me a few seconds" She said.  
  
Inuyasha let out a deep sigh "more like and hour" he mumbled, wining a glare from Kagome as she entered the bathroom.  
  
15 minutes later Kagome was ready. So her and Inuyasha left there room and headed down stairs for breakfast on the terrace.  
  
Happy to finally have a nice breakfast they lost track of time, and when they finally arrived back at the room Inuyasha came face to face with an extremely pissed off Alan.  
  
"Keep your pants on Alan" Said Inuyasha as he tried to explain himself to Alan.  
  
"You could have at least told me or something fuck" Said Alan.  
  
"Whatever" Alan glared at Inuyasha 'god he's annoying some times' he thought.  
  
"Well let's go" said Inuyasha seeing that Alan wasn't speaking.  
  
"Yah sure" Said Alan, as he turned and started to walk down the hall. Then at a last thought he turned to speak to Kagome "Kagome the girls told me to tell you that there at the beach trying to get a last minute tan before the dance tonight"  
  
Kagome smiled "Thanks Alan, you boys have fun now" she said before turning and entering her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So demon boy you nervous about to night" Said Matt as he watched Inuyasha pick up a speaker that would normally take two people to lift, but Inuyasha lifted it with ease and placed in on the stage. "Man I wish I was that strong"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, and went to help Brett with another speaker.  
  
Alan and Jake had left for a bit to see what the girls were doing, or in other words try and skip out on doing work. Brett had wanted to tag along, but he hadn't bean doing much work before and seemed unworthy of a break.  
  
"Hey demon boy, you didn't answer my question" Said Matt, as Inuyasha placed the other speaker on top of the previous one.  
  
"Don't call me demon boy it's insulting" Said Inuyasha with a growl.  
  
Matt looked at him curiously "Why, it's what you are, and anyways you should be proud at being a demon I mean you have inhuman capabilities" Said Matt "Your like a super hero or something Oh my good you could be super dog, Dog Demon the incredible, or the incredible dog demon, you know either way sounds good"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "Were I come from demons are considered dangerous and feared by plenty, and because were feared were hunted" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"But you're a good demon so why would they hunt you?" Asked Brett, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"People don't know that, they meet one bad demon and they expect the rest to be the same" Inuyasha growled "And it's worse because I'm half demon" Inuyasha stopped 'Why was he telling these people his feelings' he questioned himself.  
  
"Why?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Because demons hate humans so most demos reject me and call me weak, then there's humans that fear the demon blood in me" Said Inuyasha in a dull voice.  
  
Matt looked Inuyasha up and down 'Man this guy sounds like he's had a pretty gruesome life' he thought 'Know wonder why he cares so much about Kagome, she was probably the only one who accepted him'  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha we neither fear nor dislike you" Said Brett patting Inuyasha on the back "except maybe when you look at me like that"  
  
Inuyasha laughed along with Matt. But he quickly stopped when he heard the sound of running in the hall, and a few seconds later Alan and Jake came running through the door their faces contort with fear.  
  
"Inuyasha" Alan gasped "We need you're.. Help. Demon or... Monster at... The beach" Alan gasped for air.  
  
"There's a monster at the beach we think it's a demon its taken two people and you have to help them" Said Jake filling in for Alan.  
  
Inuyasha stood still for a while 'A demon here but why it can't be, and I can't kill it or my secrets out' "Why me?" said Inuyasha speaking his thoughts.  
  
Alan stared at him in shock "Inuyasha it's a demon, it'll kill those girls if you don't help!"  
  
"If it truly is a demon then it would take all my power to kill it meaning that everyone will see me for who I am" Said Inuyasha in a chilled voice.  
  
"Who cares we're talking about innocent lives hear if you can kill the thing then you should help" Said Jake.  
  
"You don't get it do you" Said Inuyasha shaking his head "Know one can know me for me"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if they do then they'll fear me and probably try and kill me and it would ruin everything" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Matt grabbed Inuyasha shoulder "Inuyasha none of us here fear you or hate you in fact we all think it's cool that you're half demon and I'm pretty sure everyone else will two, and if you save these people then you'll be known as a hero"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Matt who held his gaze. "Fine"  
  
"Great fallow us" Said Jake as he ran out the door with Alan, the others not to far behind.  
  
Matt glanced at Inuyasha as they ran 'I hope I haven't persuaded him to do anything he can't' he thought to himself as he ran down the hall and out the main doors to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: sorry guys real short chapter hear but I hope you liked it anyways.. It's almost a cliff hanger inst it. Anyways if you wanna fined out what happens make sure you read my next chapter entitled EXPOSED! Judging by the title you probably can guess what's going to happen, so until the chapter thank you and good bye. 


	13. EXPOSED!

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 13 EXPOSED!  
  
Disclaimer: I am currently in denial and refuse to admit to anything.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the scene playing gin front of him 'it is a demon that's for sure' but what kinda of demon he couldn't say. The demon frankly looked like a human covered in mud that some how had been enlarged to a towering height of ten feet. His eyes where the most unnatural thing about him they were pitch black and nothing more.  
  
"HELP ME" screamed the girl that was being held by both her wrists in one of the demons hands, the other girls was hanging up side down and had fainted long ago.  
  
Inuyasha looked around most people had fled to the ocean and were sitting there watching in horror at the monster. While others had fled to the safety of there rooms and were now watching from there balconies 'I can't believe these wimps they could have at least made an effort to help instead of running to hide'  
  
"Inuyasha what are you waiting."  
  
Inuyasha spun around and clasped a tight hand over Alan's mouth, but the demon heard and turned its black orbs on them.  
  
"Holly fucking hell" Gasped Matt.  
  
Inuyasha growled, and slowly removed his sunglasses and bandana handing them to a speechless Alan.  
  
The demon smirked and dropped both the girls on the ground. The girl that was still conscious screamed as she fell then quickly scrambled away from the monster.  
  
"SO LITTLE ONE HAVE YOU COME TO CHALENG ME" said the demon in a load voice.  
  
Inuyasha smirked then without warning jumped forward with incredible seep and slashed the demon across the chest sending mud everywhere.  
  
The demon screamed in agony and through Inuyasha from his chest, but Inuyasha dogged him by jumping up high into the air.  
  
"IRON CLAW!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he struck the demon again this time slicing him completely in half.  
  
Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet and looked around to find the others staring at him in amazement.  
  
"Inuyasha that was fucking awesome" Said Matt.  
  
"You so kicked that things ass" Added Alan.  
  
"So was it a demon or not?" asked Brett as he stared at the torn carcass.  
  
"It was a demon" said Inuyasha.  
  
"OH MY GOD THERE HE IS" Inuyasha wiled around to see a huge swarm of people gathering round some stopped to stare in disgust and complete horror at the body of the demon but most swarmed around Inuyasha.  
  
"That was so cool"  
  
"Are you really a demon?"  
  
"Of course he is you idiot look at his eyes and ears"  
  
"Hey what's your name?"  
  
"Ohh can I touch you ears"  
  
"Can I touch them to?"  
  
Inuyasha looked around at the swarm of people surrounding him. His senses were over whelmed. His ears ached from all there questions and the smell was absolutely awful.  
  
"You guys stop it you hurting him" Came a familiar voice.  
  
Inuyasha spun around to see Kagome standing right behind him.  
  
"Kagome" he said in a small voice, his head was hurting so much.  
  
"Inuyasha here" she said handing him his bandana "put it over you nose" She said.  
  
"Hey so your names Inuyasha doesn't that mean dog demon"  
  
"Oh my god it dose that's so cool Inu-yasha"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Inuyashas hand trying to lead him away from the crowd, but failing to do so.  
  
"Please move can't you go pester some other person?" she said.  
  
"What's your problem bitch its not like he belongs to you" Inuyasha turned around and grabbed the girl around the neck. He didn't grab her hard but just enough to scare her.  
  
"No one ever calls Kagome a Bitch without living to see another day" He said with a growl "understand"  
  
The girl nodded, and Inuyasha let go.  
  
"Ohh that's so cute he's so protective over her"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes 'cant these people take a hint'  
  
"Ok people brake it up Inuyashas needed at the hotel" Inuyasha turned around to see Alan, Matt, Jake, Brett and all the girls making there way towards him. They quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd.  
  
"Man Inuyasha you really are a hit" said Alan as they walked back up to the hotel.  
  
Inuyasha watched as people passing by pointed and stared.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Alex.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome who had an extremely pissed look on her face.  
  
"Did you see the way those girls just swarmed in on him they were laying there filthy hands all over him with out even asking it was disgusting" she sneered.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile she was jealous and he new it. He liked to know she cared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By around lunch time the whole hotel was talking about the exciting events that had taking place on the beach. Inuyasha thought that we would finally be able to walk around without wearing his disguise but it turns out we was know even keener on wearing a disguise. He even considered cutting his hair for a bit but of course it was only a fleeting thought.  
  
But as the hour of the dance approached, the chatter in the hall ways soon switched from "hey did you hear about the incident on the beach" "yah I heard that the Inuyasha guy took out 10 other demons with one swipe of he claws" to "Oh my go I can't wait till tonight do you think Ryan will ask me out" but every now and then Inuyasha did catch the occasional 'Man I can't wait for the dance do you think that hot demon will be there"  
  
"So Lora what are you wearing to the dance?" "Oh well I just bought the cutest new dress it pink with little flowers along the top and bottom, but I'm still not sure how to do my hear"  
  
"Hey Inuyasha you think you could help me with this equipment?" Inuyasha turned his attention away from the conversation taking place in the main hall and back to the task at hand.  
  
"Ya sure" He said as he walked over to Alan and picked up a large bow of the ground "so you nervous about to night?"  
  
Inuyasha growled "why dose everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
"Oh com eon you're nervous and you know it" Said Matt as he walked by with Jake, the two of them caring a bunch of wires.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha everyone gets nervous" Said Brett from the stage as he grabbed the wires that Matt and Jake handed to him.  
  
"Fine just a little" said Inuyasha with a shrug "I'm more worried about a swarm of girls running on stage and dragging me off" he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that they have security guards on the ready" said Alan in a very laid back tone.  
  
Inuyasha gawked at him "You mean that could actually happen?"  
  
Alan shrugged "It's a possibility"  
  
"Bet you're feeling nervous now aren't ya" Said Matt smiling.  
  
"Feh" was Inuyasha only reply.  
  
"LIGHTS CAMRA ACTION!!"  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand as a blinding light turned on and the stage lit up in a hundred different colors.  
  
"Is it good or is it good" said Brett as he walked on to the stage "Ladies, that's you matt, and Gentle man give it up for the beautiful Jackie"  
  
"Fuck you" said Jake as he walked on stage his guitar hanging from its strap around his neck.  
  
"I was just joking now come on play something I need to see if I got the sound right" Said Brett.  
  
Jake lifted his guitar and played a quick tune.  
  
"There how's that?" he said when he was done.  
  
"Dude that was awful get off the firkin stage" Said Matt.  
  
Jake glared at Matt "Matt I hope you know this is your guitar I 'm holding"  
  
Matts face suddenly went three shades paler "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY BABY!!" He screamed as he ran across the floor and scrambled onto the stage.  
  
"Hey you stay back" Said Jake as he as he danced away from Matt.  
  
"IF YOU SO MUTCH AS SCRATCH HER I'LL WRING YOU'RE SCRAWNY NECK NOW GIVE HER TO ME"  
  
"Hey you didn't say please"  
  
"DIEEEE!!!!"  
  
"FUCK SOME ONE SAVE ME!!!"  
  
Inuyasha took this as his cue to step in. in a flash he had dashed across the ball room floor and leapt on to the stage and took the guitar from Jake and handed it to Matt, who immediately rapped his arms around it in a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't worry baby I'll never let anyone hurt you again"  
  
Brett smiled as he watched Matt hug his guitar "You know what Matt you'd make a great mom" he said. Matt glared at him. Then placed his guitar gently on its stand.  
  
"I agree" Said Jake.  
  
Matt spun around and dashed across the stage at Jake Inuyasha quickly grabbed him around the waist.  
  
"Let me fucking go, I'm goanna kill him for even thinking about threatening my babe!!" he yelled.  
  
"Cool it man" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
"Look man I'm sorry But Brett needed me to check out the sound on the guitars I just picked it up I didn't realize it was your new one till after I played it" said Jake.  
  
Matt stopped struggling but continued to glare at Jake.  
  
"Give it up Matt; we need to at least get one short rehearsal in before the dance" Said Alan as he climbed on stage.  
  
"Fine whatever" and with that they all toke there places and began to rehearse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: Hope you guys like this chapter thanks so much for the reviews and to those of you who are writers and get good reviews you now how happy it make me to see them!  
  
And to those of you who hate my story you don't have to read it and keep sending me flames, and yah I know I have bad spelling give me a break, and no I'm not 9!!! 


	14. Get ready

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 14 Get ready  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha..INUYASHA!!!!  
  
After the rehearsal the guys headed back to there rooms to get changed. When Inuyasha entered the room he saw a note from Kagome.  
  
Dear Inuyasha I'm at Clairs and Teresa's room; all the girls went there to get ready for the dance I'll meet you later at the dance. Love Kagome  
  
Inuyasha smiled then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out of the shower he dried him self off then wrapped a towel around his waist and used another one for his hair.  
  
'Now what should I wear?' he thought.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he heard a knock on the door "HOLD ON" he yelled but the knocking didn't stop.  
  
Inuyasha ran to the door and swung it open "WHAT" He yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't answer the door when your naked" said Alan "If I were a cleaning lady I'd probably slap you"  
  
"Well you wouldn't stop knocking" Alan shrugged  
  
"OHH MY GOD ITS INUYASHA AND HES WEARING NOTHING BUT A TOWEL!!"  
  
"WHERE"  
  
In one swift motion Inuyasha garbed Alan and pulled him into the room then slammed the door shut behind him "fuck they won't leave me alone will they" he sighed.  
  
"No such luck" Said Alan as he headed over to Inuyashas dresser.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Picking an outfit for you to wear" Said Alan simply.  
  
"I can do that my self thank you"  
  
"Never said you couldn't. do you happen to have a plain black t-shirt?"  
  
"No I have a white one" Alan shook his head.  
  
"You can barrow one of mine. Here wear these"  
  
Said Alan handing Inuyashas his dark blue jeans with the two chains on the side, and his leather jacket.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and took the clothes from him. Then Alan walked over to the side door that lead directly to his room "when your done come get a black shirt from me" he said as he left the room.  
  
Inuyasha growled and walked back into the bathroom to dry his hair. When he was done getting ready he grabbed his Jacket and knocked on Alans door.  
  
.....  
  
Inuyasha put his ear to the door "What the fuck" He said angrily. He banged on the door again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Inuyasha turned and opened the door leading to the hall way (just in case you don't know he still isn't wearing a shirt) He looked around to make sure know one was coming then walked over to Alans door again and knocked as hard as he could.  
  
Still no answerer  
  
Inuyasha turned to go back into his room but the door was looked and he had forgotten to bring his key.  
  
"Fuck" 'like the situation could get any worse' Inuyashas heart stopped as he heard voices coming from around the corner 'I didn't mean that honestly' he thought frantically. He turned around and started banging on Alan's door.  
  
But it was too late for the group of girls had just rounded the corner and spotted Inuyasha.  
  
'Shit'  
  
"Ohh my god you're Inuyasha" said one girl as she gawked at him.  
  
"Ow can I touch your ears please" Said another.  
  
Suddenly all the girls swarmed around Inuyasha and stock there hands out to touch his ears.  
  
"Get off of me" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around and saw Alan standing in his door way.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Alan stared at the scene in front of him. Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the hall way with no shirt on and his leather jacket in one hand then there was a girl who was pulling on his left ear with her hand, then another girl who was holding Inuyasha hair admiring its beautiful color while the other three girls were also attempting to get some of the action.  
  
"Don't touch me" said Inuyasha again as one of the girls ran a hand over his chest.  
  
"Hey you're Alan" Said one of the girls.  
  
Alan gulped "Ah ya why"  
  
"Ohh my god you're the lead singer of the band aren't you"  
  
"Ah Inuyasha I think you better come inside" said Alan as he grabbed Inuyasha and shut the door.  
  
"Why didn't you answer the door?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I fell a sleep" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Alan open the door" came a voice form out in the hall.  
  
Alan opened the door to let in the rest of the guys.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha nice out fit, you really are a willed man aren't you" said Matt as he walked into the room.  
  
"No he's not he's a genius the girls won't be able to resist" Said Brett as he stared at Inuyasha with praise.  
  
"I'm not going like this Alans lending me a shirt"  
  
"Ohh"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha I hope you don't mined if it's tight"  
  
Happy to have finally gotten a shirt on Inuyasha and the rest of the guys left to go down to the ball room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: This chapter isn't that exciting so I'll post the next chapter earlly. Hoped you liked it anyways. 


	15. The Sweetest Thing

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 15 The Sweetest Thing!!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do you torment me?  
  
"Kagome you look beautiful" said Alex as she finished curling the last strand of Kagomes hair.  
  
Kagome was wearing a short red halter top that showed of a bit of her stomach. She was also wearing dark black pants that flared out at the bottom. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun with lose strands hear and there.  
  
"Thanks Alex but you look twice as good" Alex smiled and looked at her self in the mirror she wore a black dress with spaghetti straps that crossed over forming and x at the back. She had decided to leave her hair down.  
  
"Come on you guys lets go" Said Clair.  
  
"Ok ok"  
  
Kagome took one last look in the mirror before fallowing her friends out the door 'I wonder if Inuyasha will like the way I look' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow the place is packed!!" Said Teresa as they entered the ball room.  
  
"How are we going to fined the guys?" Said Clair.  
  
"You don't need to"  
  
Kagome turned around to see all the guys standing there. She immediately caught Inuyashas eye 'man he looks hot tonight' was the first thought that past through her mined.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome "Kagome can I talk to you?"  
  
Kagome nodded and fallowed Inuyasha to the side.  
  
"You look nice" He said.  
  
"Is that all" She said a little disappointed, after all she didn't take two hole hours trying to make her self look perfect only to get 'you look nice'.  
  
"Fine if you must know you look drop dead gorgeous, I actually had to fight the erg to make out with you on the spot" said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled she like that reply a lot better then the first one "You should have I wouldn't have minded"  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow slightly "really" he said.  
  
Kagome giggled "Come on Inuyasha lets dance" she said as she grabbed his hand. But Inuyasha didn't move "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't dance" He said lowering his head 'He's so cute' thought Kagome smiling.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha it isn't hard" She said while leading him over to the dance floor.  
  
Inuyasha stared at other couples as they went "Kagome dose everyone dance like that?"  
  
Kagome looked around the dance floor "Ya why?"  
  
Inuyasha eyes went wide. As he stared at a couple dancing, The girl and her arms rapped around the guys neck there bodies as close as humanly possible while swaying there hips from side to side.  
  
"Bu there so close together" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha do you not want to dance because if you feel uncomfortable I'll under stand" She said in a slightly saddened voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her. Hell ya he would want to dance with her especially like that. He was just didn't like the possibility of other guys having danced with her like that "Kagome Its not that I don't want to dance its just that. well."  
  
"Oh come oh Inuyasha just say it"  
  
"Have you ever danced with any other guys like that?" He asked.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Hey I'm serious" Said Inuyasha in a hurt tone.  
  
"No I know you are Inuyasha, I'm sorry. The answer is no so you have nothing to worry about"  
  
Inuyasha smiled "Great then lets dance"  
  
And on the signal Kagome rapped he arms around Inuyashas neck after placing both his hands on either side of her waist, and then started to move to the music. Inuyasha smiling down at her the entire time.  
  
"Kagome are you my girlfriend?" asked Inuyasha as they danced.  
  
Kagome blushed a little bit at the question "Well no not really"  
  
Inuyasha frowned "What is a girl friend anyways?"  
  
"Well it's kinda like some one your seeing you now like a couple but not as serious as marriage or in your case mates, I guess in away it just means that your taken and its hands off for other people, until you break up" She said.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He wanted Kagome to be his mate, he just needed to finned the courage to ask her first, until then this girlfriend deal didn't sound bad "How do I make you my girl friend" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome turned an even brighter shade of red "uh. well you would just. have to uh ask me out" she said quickly.  
  
"Ok Kagome will you go out with me?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Of course, now I can do this in public" She said and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and started to dance again.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't remember a time when he had this much fun, and he nearly killed Alan when he taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"We're ready when you are" He whispered in to Inuyashas ear.  
  
A wave of anxiety washed over Inuyasha right there and then, as he turned slowly to look at Kagome.  
  
She had sweat on her brow and her cheeks were flushed from the heat, her gentle lips curled gracefully up into a sweet smile.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha" She asked.  
  
"Nothing" Said Inuyasha "Kagome I want you to stay here and don't leave the ball room ok"  
  
Kagome looked worried "Inuyasha do you sense something?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen" He said 'At least I hope so'  
  
Then Inuyasha turned to fallow Alan of the dance floor leaving Kagome to stand there alone.  
  
"KAGOME" Kagome turned around to see Alex and Clair running towards her.  
  
"Hey guys" she said in a mellow tone.  
  
"What happened to Inuyasha weren't you to dancing together?" Asked Alex.  
  
"Ya but he left with Alan just a few seconds ago"  
  
"Oh same with Brett and Jake" Said Alex.  
  
Clair leaned over to Kagome "When Alan came did he tell you what happened?" she asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head, and watched as her friend blushed and giggled "He asked me out Kagome I have a boyfriend!!!"  
  
"Oh my god I'm so happy for you!" Said Kagome as she hugged her friend.  
  
"I know and Brett asked Alex out as well" Alex hit Clair.  
  
"Hey I wanted to tell her myself" she said.  
  
"Opps sorry got caught up in the moment" She said will rubbing her head.  
  
"Anyway they all left because the bands goanna start playing soon, but Teresa and Neenah got us a real good table up front so we can watch them if you want"  
  
"That would be awesome" Said Kagome while fallowing her friends through the mass of people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha look there's Kagome" Said Matt as he pointed out the table at witch all the girls were sitting at.  
  
Inuyasha peered through the small crack between the two black velvet curtains, and sure enough there was Kagome 'she probably was no clue about what am going to do' he thought, and as much as he hated to admit it he was really feeling nervous right around now.  
  
"Don't sweet it you'll do fine" Said Matt reading Inuyashas mined.  
  
"Humph"  
  
"K Inuyasha you ready" Inuyasha nodded and took his place up front Matt and Alan on either side of him.  
  
Alan winked at him and he smiled and winked back. Then Inuyasha heard a voice come over the. "LADIES AND GENTELMEN!! IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTIONS PLEASE THE BANDS JUST ABOUT TO START" The voice boomed and immediately there came total silence. "BUT FIRST THE BANDS GONNA PLAY A SPICAIL SONG FOR A SPACIAL SOME ONE, SO KAGOME HIRGURASHI, HERES A SONG JUST FOR YOU SUNG BY THE ONE AND ONLY INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was literally blown away by the screams of the crowd and the blinding light of all the spot light now shining at him and the others. He tried to look for Kagome but the lights were to bright, then the music started he waited for his cue to start singing and when he head it he took in a deep breath 'Here it goes"  
  
8:00 Monday night and I'm waiting, To finally talk to a girl a little cooler then me, Her name's Kagome, she's a rocker with a nose ring, She wears a two way but I'm not, quiet, sure what that means,  
  
And when she walks all the windows and the angels see. But she'll never notice meee,  
  
Cause she's watching wrestling, Creaming over tough guys, Listening to rap metal, Turn tables in her eyes.  
  
Its like a bad movie She's looking through me If you were me then you'd be Screaming some one shot me As I fell miserably Trying na get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She likes con smacking And I like asain orange Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at there dad She said she'd like to score some refers in her 40ds She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have  
  
And when she walks all the windows and the angels see. But she'll never notice meee,  
  
Cause she's watching wrestling, Creaming over tough guys, Listening to rap metal, Turn tables in her eyes. She likes them with a mustache Race track, season pass Driven in a transit Doesn't wanna make a mess  
  
It's like a bad movie She's looking through me If you were me then you'd be Screaming some one shot me As I fell miserably Trying na get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
There she goes again, With fish nets on, and dread locks in her hair, She brook my heart, I wanna be satiated, All I wanted was to see her naked!!!!!!!!  
  
Now I'm watching wrestling Trying to be a tough guy Listening to rap metal Turn tables in my eyes I can't grow a mustache And I aint got no season pass All I got's a mopead, mopead.  
  
Its like a bad movie She's looking through me If you were me then you'd be Screaming some one shot me As I fell miserably Trying na get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want. Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
There she goes again Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
There she goes again Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
There she goes again Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
Inuyasha stopped sinning as the song ended his heart was racing and his ears throbbed from the noise the crowd was making.  
  
"ALL RIGHT GIVE IT UP FOR INUYASHA" Said Alan speaking into the micro phone. The crowd roared with applause hoots and screams.  
  
Inuyasha waved as he walked of the stage. Then opened the stage door leading to the main hall.  
  
"Inuyasha" said a shaky voice from behind him, Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing there her eyes red and her cheeks stained from tears.  
  
Right when he turned around she ran to him and swung her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder "No.one *sniffle* has ever done... *sob* anything that sweet for me ever in my whole life. Oh thank you Inuyasha thank you so much I love you"  
  
Inuyasha rapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body, and nuzzled her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. Then he felt a tingling sensation on his neck as Kagome placed gentle kisses over and over again along his skin.  
  
"Kagome" he moaned. Then realizing they were in public, he picked her up bridal style and started caring her to there room. Kagome continued to kiss his neck the whole way there and Inuyasha feeling himself get more aroused by the minute quickened his pace. When he final reached the room he nearly jumped with joy as he pushed the door open and ran inside closing it quickly behind him.  
  
In side Inuyasha ran his hands up and down Kagomes sides as he frenched her.  
  
Kagome was quick to strip Inuyasha of his jack and shirt. Inuyasha moaned as he felt her small hands caress his skin. His grip on her waist tightened as though she might suddenly be cared away.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyashas hands slip under her shirt. His touch sent a tingling sensation throughout her body. She wanted more, Oh so much more. She slowly pushed Inuyasha to the bed while taking her shirt off on the way.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the bed will Kagome put her knees on either side of him and sat on his lap her hips moving in a circular motion. Inuyasha could feel himself go stiff as a board.  
  
"Kagome" he moaned.  
  
Kagome pulled away from there kiss and crawled more on to the bed then lay flat on her back. Inuyasha getting the idea crawled to her side and lied down on top of her kissing her deeply once again.  
  
Inuyasha slowly started trailing wet kisses down her neck then all the way till he came to her braw. Inuyasha stared at the braw for a bit 'now how in the hell dose this thing work' he thought as he tugged on it. Kagome laughed at him, making Inuyasha more upset.  
  
Inuyasha growled then reaching up with one swift motion he cut the braw in half.  
  
"Hey" said Kagome "that was my.." Inuyasha placed his lips over Kagomes cutting her sentence off. She moaned as a clawed hand began to massage her breasts.  
  
Her nails dug into his bare back, as she felt her self get more aroused by the minute. She slowly let her hands slide down his back to the waist line of his pants and she moaned in pleasure as she slowly undid the ripper to his jeans.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he felt her hands undo the zipper to his jeans. In return he moved one hand down to undo her pants as well. Kagome sat up and helped Inuyasha pull her pants off.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her gently back down on the bed and started kissing her again 'I want her to be with me for ever I want to know that's she's mine and only mine' Inuyasha opened his eyes and slowly pulled away from Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at Kagome his eyes taking in everything from the stormy grey of her eyes to the perfect curves of her breast 'I've never felt this way about anyone not even Kikyou' But Kikyou had bean cooled uncaring unloving, she had never shown him any affection or given the slightest clue that she cared. But Kagome cried for him stood by him even risked her life for him. and now she lay before him willing to give him everything. Her body her love hear hole soul. She was perfect in every way kind caring brave and alive with such fire at time Inuyasha thought he would be consumed by it he even wanted to be. She had never left his side and he never wanted her to, he wanted to be with her forever he wanted to wake up in her arms every morning only to fall asleep in them again, and some how he knew Kagome felt the same way.  
  
"Kagome stay with me forever" He said in a husky voice that was but a mere whisper "Be my mate"  
  
Inuyasha watched as tears formed in her eyes but they were different from the salty tears he was used to these were sweat and each one was like a never ending pool of happiness.  
  
She gasped "Ohh Inuyasha that's all I ever wanted to be with you forever to love and have kids with you ohh Inuyasha yes I'll be your mate yes" she rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him of his knees.  
  
Joy swelled with in Inuyasha as he heard her words he smiled "this will only hurt a bit" he said as he gently bit down into her soft flesh till he drew blood.  
  
Kagome gasped then moaned in pleasure as he licked the mark on her neck. Passion was consuming her she wanted him she wanted him so bad it was driving her crazy "Inuyasha I want you" she gasped.  
  
And Inuyasha was quick to obey striping himself of his pants and boxers "relax" was the one word he could muster at that time of such passion as he gently slid hi penis into her. Her body stiffened instantly he paused then pushed deeper till he felt a snap.  
  
Kagome winced her eyes watering. Inuyasha quickly stopped and laid down on top of her kissing her gently on the lips, cheeks collarbone any wear in an effort to make her feel better. Kagome moaned in content but it was only till Inuyasha felt her hips start to sway from side to side against his that he started to push in and out.  
  
Kagome broke away from there kiss and gasped "Inuyasha"  
  
He went a little faster and she closed her eyes. It was so much the feel the pleasure his body against her she felt like she was goanna burst "faster" she nearly screamed, and he was quick to comply.  
  
Inuyasha groaned over and over as he pushed in and out of Kagome faster and faster by every one of her groans. He couldn't believe how good he felt, how good she felt and how good it felt to be with her to be inside her it was all so intoxicating. He could feel her coming; it was so close he could almost taste it.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" She screamed. Inuyasha gave one last push as he felt himself let go within her and collapse on top of her with exhaustion. He was panting like mad.  
  
Kagome squirmed under Inuyasha until she was in a comfortable position. The weight of his body crushed her but she didn't care if she fell right through the bed so long as she was close to him. She lifted her hand to run her finger tips down his spinal cord in a continuous motion. She felt his chest rise and fall against hers. She felt utterly at peace, as she lay under his naked form.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha, and I'll always be with you forever" She whispered into his ear "I'm your and only yours"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head and stared deeply into her eyes, her words had touched his very soul 'She is mine and only mine and she wants it that way' he thought "As am I"  
  
Kagome smiled and moved her long legs to rap around Inuyashas body. He was still inside of her and she wanted it to remain that way.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed her gently then rested his head beside hers, and drifted softly off to sleep.  
  
'Forever' Kagome thought as she to drifted off to sleep dreaming of her future with the only one she'd ever love, Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: man that was a long chapter!!! Well licky or not. Plz review and remember this is the first time I've ever written a lemon or a story for that matter so plz be kind.  
  
And thank you to all who reviewed last time it means a lot. 


	16. Results From the Dance

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 16 Results from the Dance.  
  
Disclaimer: You're doing it to torture me aren't you?  
  
"Hey Alan how are you this morning?" Said Brett with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Clair glared at Brett but relaxed when Alan gave her hand a tight squeeze.  
  
"Brett stop being you and shut up will ya" He said.  
  
Brett shrugged and did the little fake yawn thing to put his arm around Alex's shoulders. Alex didn't mined, and in fact leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
Alan smiled "Its seems that we weren't the only two that got together" He said as he cocked an eyebrow at Brett. While pulling up to chairs for him and Clair.  
  
"Hi guys" Alan turned around to see Jake and Neenah walking up to the table. Both of them were grinning like mad.  
  
"And what are you two so happy about?" Asked Brett with that evil grin that never seemed to go away, no matter how many times you hit him.  
  
Jake and Neenah blushed "Ah nothing"  
  
Bret stood on his feet nearly knocking Alex over "OH you sick little bastards"  
  
Jake glared at him "You calling us sick... Were not the one jumping to conclusion" He said though in his right mined he knew that what Brett was thinking was probably right, but what could he say Alex had been staying with Brett the whole night so him and Neenah had a hole room to them selves and he could barely even remember when he had fist started liking her.  
  
"Brett sit your ass down right now" Said Alex in an angry tone.  
  
"But honey" Brett tried in a pleading voice, but Alex didn't stand for it and glared at Brett till he was sitting in his chair once again.  
  
"GOOD Morning everyone well don't we all look cozy" Said Matt as he entered the room, and looked around at all the smiling couples.  
  
"Hey Matt" Said Clair.  
  
"What's up man?" Said Alan as Matt pulled up a chair to the table and sat down.  
  
"Nothing really except the fact that I was ditched by all my friends last night so they could get some ass" he said.  
  
Everyone at the table blushed slightly "Hey Teresa was there" said Clair in protest.  
  
Matt shrugged he did have a fun time hanging out with her he had just wanted to make his friends feel a little guilty.  
  
"Anyways we didn't all leave that early" Said Alan.  
  
"Yah the people who left the earliest were Kagome and Inuyasha" Said Brett.  
  
"Oh man you should have seen Kagome during that song she was crying, and laughing at the same time and she had the biggest smile on her face it was so cute I almost wanted to cry" Said Neenah.  
  
Alex smiled "that was extremely romantic though, and to think that's what Kagome had exactly wanted for Valentines Day"  
  
Clair nodded then smiled "Actually it was a little more then she wanted, I mean she probably would have never expected some one to sing on stage for her especially some one like Inuyasha"  
  
"He did have an awesome voice" Said Alex.  
  
"Excuse me ladies but aren't you forgetting that were here to" Said Brett.  
  
All three girls bushed and apologized for ignoring the boys.  
  
"Hey Teresa over here" Said Alex as she spotted her friend.  
  
"Hey guys" Said Teresa as she looked around at all the smiling couples till her gaze came to rest on Matt who smiled at her and winked. She smiled back as she recalled the memories from last night.  
  
They had been sitting on the beach the sounds of drunken laughter drifting towards them on the night breeze. The rest of the gang had left them to up to there rooms and do good knows what. Teresa stared at Matt from the corner of her eyes, they had been friends for the longest time but tonight she was feeling something more then friendship towards him and it scared her slightly. Matt turned to star at her she smiled at him, he slowly leaned forwards his eyes never leaving hers until there lips touched and they both let their eyelids fall. Then smiling once again she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the waves tumble onto the sandy shore.  
  
'Man Valentines Day is the best day ever' she thought as she pulled up a chair, and joined the conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up in Inuyashas arms. His hand moving slowly up and down her spine, at a calming pace. She tilted her head up to stare into his golden eyes. She smiled her whole being felt light with joy 'She was his and would always be his'  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at his 'mate' and kissed her gently on the forehead then moved down to her lips he wanted to lie in bead with her forever, and some how he new that Kagome did as well.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop smiling 'I wonder what my mom will think when I tell her, she'll probably want me and Inuyasha to get married' she thought 'Married but wait I'm not old enough yet' Kagome frowned then pushed the thought from her mined.  
  
The slow rumbling sound of the ocean and the delicate strokes to her back were all making her tired once again.  
  
"Kagome do you want to stay here or get breakfast" Asked Inuyasha in a tender voice.  
  
"Let's stay here just a little while longer" She said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, that was fine with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jake you wanna go for a walk?" Asked Neenah in a soft whisper so only he could here.  
  
Jake turned and smiled in consent. Then slowly they both rose and left the table. No one bothering to question there actions as they left the terrace for a stole on the beach.  
  
Jake rapped a strong arm over Neenah's shoulder as they treaded through the soft sand.  
  
"Good day" came a cold voice from behind them.  
  
Jake and Neenah spun around to face a man in a long black trench coat sunglasses and Hat.  
  
"Can we help you?" Asked Alan in a cold voice. The man was giving him the creeps.  
  
"Yes you can actually, I'm a reporter and heard about the earlier disturbance the other day and I was wondering if you could help me with the location of the great hero who saved the day" He said with a grin.  
  
Jake frowned ever so slightly he didn't really trust that guy 'since when did a reporter where shit like that' something wasn't right about that guy.  
  
"Sorry all we know is that he's staying at that hotel" Said Neenah.  
  
The reporter smiled then turned to leave.  
  
Jake tuned to exchange glances with Neenah and knew immediately that she didn't trust that man either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alan sat at the table board out of his mined, and not paying any attention to the conversation at hand. He let out a deep sigh and looked about the room. When he caught sight of to familiar face and smiled.  
  
"Hey Alan" Said Inuyasha smiling.  
  
"Hey" Alan replied. His glance quickly lowering to where Inuyasha arm lay around Kagomes waist he smiled and raked his eyes again.  
  
"KAKOME YOUR NECK!!" Clair gasped as she caught sight of the bight mark on her friends neck.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly "Oh that just nothing" she said as she shifted her T-shirt around so the bight mark was now half covered.  
  
Brett studied the mark for a bit then gasped as he realized what it was "Oh my god, I cant believe it congratulations" He said to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at Brett then at each other.  
  
"Wait what" Said Alex in confusion.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who shrugged then nodded at her. Kagome smiled "Well um Inuyasha and me are now mates" She said her cheeks turning bright crimson.  
  
"Mates?" said Clair.  
  
Brett watched as Kagome and Inuyasha squirmed under the question and gaze from the others "A mate is a lot like marriage except with a lot more commitment once you've placed a mark on some one it means your stuck with them for ever its kinda like they become your territory" He said.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him with gratitude.  
  
"That so sweet!" Said Clair, as both she and Alex ran over to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
Kagome laughed, she couldn't have been happier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: Wow I got so many reviews for my story *jumps around with joy* Thank you thank you. I hope you like this chapter!!!! 


	17. Stranger

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 17 Stranger  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha Kagome" said Neenah as she caught the two making there way to the elevators in the main hall.  
  
"Hey Neenah, Hey Jake what's up" said Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Well actually we were just walking on the beach when a freaky guy in a black trench coat asked us what your room number was, he said he was a reporter but he didn't seem like one and he gave me the chills so I lied and said I didn't know, I hope we did the right thing" Said Neenah as she watched her friends facial expression go from happy to worried as her words hit her.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was staring hard at Jake and Neenah "What did he look like?" he asked.  
  
"We couldn't tell he was wearing a hat and sunglasses, he had a freaky ass voice if that matters" said Neenah.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks, then nodded "You did great Neenah and Jake thank you if you see the others tell them to pretend that they don't know us as well" said Kagome, as her and Inuyasha entered the elevator and waved good by.  
  
"Man this is getting a little freaky" said Neenah.  
  
Jake rapped a reassuring arm around her while frowning at the closed elevator door "I have a feeling there's more to this then those to are willing to let out"  
  
Neenah looked up at Jake "Do you think there hiding something?"  
  
Jake looked down at Neenah and nodded slowly "I think there in more danger then they let on" he whispered.  
  
"Jake we should help them" Said Neenah.  
  
"I don't think they want are help, and beside there's not much we can do, its obvious there keeping stuff from us, and we cant do what Inuyasha can" Said Jake stating what Neenah already knew.  
  
Neenah chose to remain sigh lent, She didn't really feel like talking, and Jake noticed, and left her to her thoughts.  
  
"I'll be in my room if you want" He said simply Neenah nodded, then turned and walked off leaving Jake standing there staring at her ever shrinking form.  
  
He sighed and pressed for the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello again"  
  
Neenah turned around to stare straight in the face of the so called 'reporter'.  
  
"Hello" she said in the happiest voice she could muster "can I help you?"  
  
He flashed her a quick smile that sent shivers up her spine "You know" He said in a cold voice "I don't take to kindly to people who lie to me"  
  
Neenah gasped inwardly but on the surface she frowned as though in confusion.  
  
This made the man laugh. It was a harsh cruel laugh that was emitted from the back of his throat "Your good girl, but you'll have to do much better then that"  
  
Neenah felt her knees weakening by the second "Listen buddy I don't know what you're talking. So if you don't mined I'll be going now" She struggled to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"Do not think you can just walk away from me when I still have use of you" He grinned evilly.  
  
Neenah made a mad dash for the hotel, but felt strong arms rap around her waist and a crucifying pain in the back off her head; she screamed a deathly scream that failed to reach any passer bys, as it was muffled by a strong hand over her mouth. Tears ran down Neenah's face as the world in front of her lurched and slowly feel into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The couple sat on a bench beneath the shade of the palm trees. The demon watched through red eyes as the boy slowly nudged his hand closer and closer to the girls back side. She almost fell out of the tree in laughter as the boys hand reached it destination.  
  
"BRETT YOU FUKING PERV!!" *slap*  
  
"Come on Alex after all we are boy friend and girl friend you know" The boy said, after he had recovered his dignity from the brutal slap.  
  
The demon smiled at the couple, if only her life was like that, full of fun friend's sweet boy friends and plenty of laughter and love. Her gaze flickered down to the two black clasps on both her wrists. No she had a job to do and she would do it or suffer the consequences, But despite her self she couldn't help the pang of guilt and sorrow for what she was about to do.  
  
"BRETT STOP... *gasp*"  
  
"Alex what's wrong?"  
  
"BRETT LOOK OUT"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: cliffy!!! He he he... plz don't hate me.  
  
Review and plz no flames thank you!!!! 


	18. Missing

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 18 Missing  
  
I can't believe I got over 100 reviews for this story thank you all so much!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
"Hey Jake there you are" Said Clair, as she ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey Clair what's up?" He said Smiling.  
  
"The fact that I can't fined any one. Do YOU happen to know where that girlfriend of yours is by any chance?" Clair asked.  
  
Jake frowned "Well last time I saw her she was heading for the beach for a little time alone" He frowned 'I hope she's ok'  
  
"Well I checked the beach her room the hotel the terrace every wear and I can't fined her or Alex any were... I can't believe this I've been ditched by my best friends oh the shame" Clair gasped and placed her face in her hands.  
  
Jake missed the sarcasm in her tone "Are you sure you can't fined them, what about Alan OR Brett and Matt have you seen them? Are they missing to? Are Inuyasha and Kagome ok?"  
  
Clair gazed in shook at Jake 'what the fuck eating him I was just joking they can't actually have gone any wear could they?' "Jake is something wrong?"  
  
Jake placed booth his hands on her shoulders "Are you sure there missing?" He said.  
  
Clair began to panic "I don't know, Jake what's going on, why are you so worried?"  
  
Jake sighed "It's probably nothing. But we should still try and Fined them" He said.  
  
Clair nodded and stared at her friend out of the corner of her eye as they headed down the hall 'What's eating him?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alan sat in his room listing to music when he heard a knock on his door he slowly got up to open the door. He glanced around and found that no one was there. Then came another knock 'Whoops wrong door' Alan turned to open the other door and found Inuyasha glaring at him.  
  
"Can you turn your fucking music down?" He growled.  
  
"Whoops sorry man didn't know you were here" Alan said as he turned of his radio.  
  
"Hey Alan where's the rest of the gang?" Said Kagome as she walked past Inuyasha into Alan's room and sat down on the bed.  
  
Inuyasha frowned 'dam it' They had just been making out in the other room when stupid Alan had to come in and start playing his music so fucking loud that it started giving Inuyasha a headache.  
  
Alan shrugged "No Idea, Clair left to fined Neenah Alex or Teresa and I have no Idea were the rest are"  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room and sat next to Kagome who let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
Alan smiled at the happy couple then turned his attention to the door when he herd a knocking.  
  
"Hey Alan open up" Came Jakes voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Alan opened the door to see Jake and Clair smiling at him "Hey"  
  
"Hey have you seen the others?"  
  
"Ahh no not since this morning"  
  
"Oh k see ya later man"  
  
Jake and Clair left with out another word. Alan poked his head out into the hallway and watched them leave.  
  
"What's up with them?" he said. Then he turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome leaving "We're you to going?"  
  
"We're goanna see if we can fined the others as well" Said Kagome.  
  
"You should come" said Inuyasha in a hard voice.  
  
"Ok sure why not" said Alan walking out the door with them. 'what is with those two' he wondered, as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amber eyes: Hey sorry about the delay I went on vacation and when I got back I had a really bad case of writers block, so this is a short chapter and probably not a good one but I tried. Thank you all so much for the reviews!!!!!! 0_o 


	19. Where are you!

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 19 Where are you!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what I got Inuyasha for Christmas (I wish)  
  
"Alan over here, did you fined them"  
  
Alan turned his head and found Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards him. He shock his head sadly, They had been searching all day for the friends and still there was no sign of them any where.  
  
"Let's try the beach again" suggested Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome nodded, and Alan shrugged, as they made there way to the beach.  
  
The sun had started to set leavening splashes of pink and yellow across the horizon. Alan watched as it slowly disappeared behind the mass of blue that was the ocean.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome in a frantic voice.  
  
"I sense a demon"  
  
Kagomes eyes widened 'Oh no'  
  
Inuyasha spun around suddenly and growled loudly.  
  
Alan turned around with him and came face to face with the demon.  
  
Her dark blue hair swirled in the wind. Her long black claws ready to slice at any moment. Her face was could and showed no emotion yet her yellow eyes were filled with sorrow as she gazed at them.  
  
"Well speak Wench!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
The woman let out a deep sigh then spook in a halo voice filled with sorrow "If you ever want to see your friends you will fallow me" she said.  
  
Kagome surveyed the girl 'she seems so sad, and I don't sense that she's evil, why is she doing this' Kagomes gaze ran over and over the girls frame till she finally caught sight of two steel clasps on either sighed of her wrist that were giving of a strange glow 'is she a prisoner' She wondered.  
  
"Why did you kidnap are friends?" Alan asked.  
  
The girl shook her head sadly "I can't answer that just fallow me PLEASE!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the girl "and what if we refuse?"  
  
"Then they shall die along with you"  
  
"Ha what makes you think you can kill me" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha it wont be me to kill you although I would probably die trying" She said sadly again.  
  
Kagome surveyed the girl again "Why?" she asked.  
  
The girls gaze turned slowly and rested on Kagome "That not your business and I beg you not to ask again" she said in a low voice.  
  
Kagome felt daring and asked her another question "Does it happen to have anything to do with those" she said while pointing to the clasps upon her wrists.  
  
Shook swept over the girls face as her eyes widened in surprise, but the shook was soon consumed by fear "Please" Was all she said, before turning and walking away "Fallow me"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome Who shrugged and began to fallow the girl up the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: Hey sorry for the delay writers block. I know this is a short chapter but I didn't wanna keep you all waiting any longer so here it is.  
  
Ps. thank you all so much for the reviews. 


	20. trapped!

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 20 Trapped!  
  
Disclaimer: I think everyone already knows this so on with the story...  
  
Inuyashas heart stopped as they were lead out of a forest into a clearing that was all too familiar. 'No' his mined screamed. He felt a tug on his arm As Kagome had kept walking. She tugged on his arm once more, and when he still remained motionless, turned her questioning gaze onto him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze till there eyes bore directly into one another's "This place it's...."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence, but the need didn't matter for Kagome knew immediately what the rest of it was. She shivered as her blood ran cold.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and drew her close to him "Never" he whispered harshly in her ear. Kagome tried to smile, but what if Inuyasha really was unable to protect her. He didn't even have his father's sword with him.  
  
Alan looked behind him as the absence of his friends dawned on him, and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome in a tight embrace. Wondering what was wrong Alan turned and continued to fallow the girl who promised to lead them to there friends. He thought Kagome and Inuyasha might need some time alone.  
  
Jadeite, glanced quietly behind, she felt a stab at her heart as she gazed upon the two in there embrace. Her head snapped back before her, as she shed a tear for the couple 'I'm sorry' she whispered in here mined here hand lifting to touch the manacles that bound her wrist, another tear ran down her cheek, 'No I must be strong, there is nothing you can do for them' but in her heat she knew that there was.  
  
'Jadeite are you there?'  
  
Jadeite glared as the voice penetrated her thoughts 'what?' she replied  
  
'Are you so bold as to take that tone with me or have you forgotten the pain that binds you?'  
  
Jadeite again lifted her hand to touch the manacles that hung on her wrists, in her mined she felt her master smile  
  
'Ah the sine of your slavery that binds you to me, know that you've been in lighted what do we say to your master'  
  
'How can I serve you milord?'  
  
'That's better, know take the boy down to the cell and look him up with the others while I have a little fun with demon and his Mate'  
  
'Yes milord' Jadeite felt the tears sting her eyes as she forced them back down, The image of a demon proud and strong came before her eyes Dark hair framing bold features, with eyes as blue as the sea. She turned to stare one last time at the couple before grabbing Alan about the waist and disappearing beneath a trap door within the ground.  
  
"ALAN!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha raced towards the door but was too late as it slammed shut before him. "No!"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed in terror as a swarm of vines sprang from the rope entangling her helplessly.  
  
"KAGOME NOO!!!" Inuyasha tried to run to her but felt something grab his leg. A vine he swiped at it with his claws but was stopped when another grabbed his arm. 'No no this can't happen NO!'. Inuyasha struggled ferociously at the vines that boned him. Then his heart stopped as he smelt him.  
  
"Well well well what have we here" came a sly voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head with effort to face the demon that now stood before him. The demons eyes were red with a small pool of black in the center that marked his pupil. He was clothed in a top hat and trench coat.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to scream in fury as his face brought back his nightmare.  
  
The demon smiled at Inuyasha furry "You must be Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Hmmm strange that I never noticed you till just a week or so ago, I thought I had records of all the demons left", hmm strange in deed.... No matter I'll still have fun with you to day, you see I have a reputation of driving other demons insane, and what better way of doing it then having them watch there own mate die"  
  
"TOUCH HER AND DIE!!!" Inuyasha roared, and began to struggle anew.  
  
The demon only laughed and turned away his cruel gave coming to a rest on Kagomes fearful face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get in" Jadeite said as she opened the door to a cell "Your friends are inside"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Alan.  
  
"Because I want to" she lied.  
  
"Your lying, I can tell" Jadeite lifted her gaze and stared directly in to Alans eyes, and when she didn't speak Alan continued "I saw you look at Inuyasha and Kagome, you looked as thought you knew something bad was goanna happen something that you didn't want to happen , am I right"  
  
Jadeite stared at him a moment longer then when she answered her voice was shaking "You have no right to presume such things your nothing but a mere human, who thinks he knows what's going on in the world of demons but you DON'T! You know nothing!" With that she shoved Alan into the cell and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Alan stared at the door, he wasn't sure what it was but he felt as though that demon wasn't what she seemed,  
  
"Alan?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: I am so sorry for the delay, I know you all probably hate me and I don't blame you, but I hope you'll continue reading my story I promise that I'll have the final chapter up in a week. Again I apologize for the extremely long delay. 


	21. Jadeite

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 21 Jadeite!  
  
Disclaimer: .......  
  
"Alan?"  
  
Alan turned around and immediately had the breath knocked out of him.  
  
"Oh Alan it really is you"  
  
"Clair, are you all right did anyone hurt you?" said Alan as he pulled Clair off him to look her in the face.  
  
"No I'm fine, I was just so scared I don't get what's happening, every one else is here Alan except Inuyasha and Kagome, Do you think its because Inuyashas a Demon?" said Clair in one breath.  
  
"Clair calm down ok"  
  
Clair took a deep breath to steady her self then stared back at Alan "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
"Don't be" he said then hugged her tightly.  
  
"Alan! I don't believe this they got you to"  
  
"Oh Alan where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
Alan looked up and was greeted by the faces of all his friends. They were all here all except Inuyasha and Kagome of course.  
  
"Alan do you know anything about what's going on?" asked Matt.  
  
Alan looked up at the others "Yah a bit that is I think I do"  
  
"Tell us please" said Neenah.  
  
Alan sighed and sat down on the ground "ok"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Alan had finished his story he leaned his back up against they wall and wated.  
  
"We have to get out of here" said Jake.  
  
"No shit" replied Matt in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Maybe when can ask that girl to get us out" said Neenah in a hopeful tone.  
  
"How?" replied Matt.  
  
"Well I don't know" said Neenah.  
  
"We could try and reason with her or talk to her, or something" Clair added.  
  
"Yah If she is a slave to whomever and wants to be free then it just might work" said Alex.  
  
Alan shook his head "I've already tried, he has her bond to him and I think she's afraid of it"  
  
"We should help her!"  
  
"How Neenah?" said Matt "She probably wont even talk to us let alone help her"  
  
"Not to mention the fact that we don't even know how to help her" said Jake.  
  
"So are you just goanna give up, we should at least try!" Neenah yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Neenah but I think there right, there's no use in trying to help some one that doesn't want to be helped"  
  
"I do want to be helped"  
  
Six heads spun around instantly to face the demon standing in the door.  
  
"But do you really think that you can?"  
  
Neenah stepped forward "yes, just tell us how"  
  
"When Trorkue dies then I'll be free"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: well I hope you liked that short chapter the next one will be really long promise it also will be the second last chapter!  
  
Plz review. 


	22. Saved

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 22 Saved  
  
Disclaimer: already did one.  
  
Inuyashas throat felt raw, but he kept screaming. How dare this demon touch his mate his Kagome his everything. Inuyasha was furious and scared, and the fact that he felt scared made him even more furious. He felt tears run down his cheeks: as he struggled helplessly against the vines that held him.  
  
Kagome felt her body go numb the instant he had touched her. She shook uncontrollably as he licked her neck. Her tears stung her cheeks, and her cries had no affect on him. She closed her eyes in an effort to block out his face, but his voice still rang within her head as he whispered endless comments in her ear. 'Inuyasha' her mined screamed as she felt his hand move up her skirt.  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood boil as he watched the demon touch her. 'No' his mined screamed. 'Please no'  
  
Jadeite approached the demon bound by the vines, and whispered into his ear "Inuyasha I will help you so long as you help me"  
  
Inuyasha tried to turn his head but was held to tightly by the vines to do so "how?" he said instead.  
  
"Inside Trorkues jacket is a pocket on the left hand side that contains a key to my shackles, you need to get that key for me without killing him for if you do the key will disappear"  
  
"And If I do this how will you help me?" Inuyasha asked hurriedly his gaze never leaving the demon who was touching his Kagome.  
  
"I'll set you free of course so you can save your mate"  
  
"Fine just do it now!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Jadeite pulled out a sword and cut the vines that held Inuyasha "INUYASHA!" She yelled as the he jumped forward, Jadeite through the sword at him, Inuyasha turned and caught the sword by the hilt "IT CAN CUT THE VINES" She yelled at him, Inuyasha nodded then charged at Trorkue with all his might.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Trorkue off Kagome before cutting her lose then turning back to him he raised his sword.  
  
Trorkue rolled out of the way just as the sword came crashing down, when he got back up his eyes fell on Jadeite "YOU TRAITOR" He screamed at her.  
  
Jadeite gasped as her body was swallowed in a whorl of pain.  
  
Inuyasha didn't waist time and started attacking Trorkue once again.  
  
Alan and the others rushed to Kagomes side, and pulled her into the safety of the trees.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Asked Alan.  
  
Kagome mange a small node.  
  
Alan stared at the others "Take care of her I'll be right back" He said as he darted back out of the trees. Alan ran over to the broken form that was Jadeite and gently lifted her into his arms, she was shaking and gasping for air her muscles tight and her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Inuyasha stole a glance to the side and saw Jadeite lying in Alans arms 'right' he thought and leapt at Trorkue knocking him to the ground, they rolled, then Inuyasha was on his feet again "ALAN!" he yelled "CATCH"  
  
Alan looked up as a small gold key was flung into the air, placing Jadeite quickly on the ground Alan stood up and caught the key with his outstretched arms. Then kneeling again he shoved the key into the look undoing the manacles.  
  
Inuyasha smiled when the manacles were undone then with one final sweep of his claws he killed Trorkue.  
  
Jadeite gasped as she opened her eyes and stared up at Alans smiling face "Its over he whispered" Jadeite smiled.  
  
"INUYAHSA!!" Kagome ran out of the forest and ran to Inuyasha outstretched arms.  
  
"Never, never, never" Inuyasha whispered over and over into Kagomes hair as the couple wept together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: well hoped you like it the next chapters is the last chapter, so plz review. 


	23. A Happy ending

A Valentine Vacation Chapter 23 A Happy Ending.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think you guys really care so on with the story.  
  
"Man I can't believe spring Vacations over" Said Alan sadly as he pulled his suitcase into the main hall with Clair at his side.  
  
"Neenah for crying out loud STOP CRYING" yelled Matt at a weeping Neenah.  
  
"Matt don't yell at her" Jake said as he tried to comfort Neenah, his shoulder already soaked through with her tears.  
  
"I just *sob* can't believe *more sobs* it all over"  
  
"Yeah we have been through a lot haven't we" said Clair, here voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Tell you one thing, I'll never forget this week" said Teresa breaking the silence.  
  
"No shit, this week had to be the freakiest week ever" added Matt, while shaking his head in exasperation.  
  
"Then again we shouldn't talk; Inuyasha and Kagome were the ones that had to face most of it"  
  
"Neenah's right, I mean Kagome almost got..."  
  
"Jake shhhhhh Inuyasha and Kagome are right there" said Clair pointing at the door where Inuyasha and Kagome stood, Inuyashas arm hung tightly around Kagomes shoulders.  
  
"Man ever since that incident Inuyasha hasn't let Kagome out of her sight" Teresa sighed.  
  
"Poor Kagome" added Neenah.  
  
"Tell you the truth I don't think Kagomes minds, I think it makes her feel safe over all" said Alan.  
  
"I agree completely" Came Brett's voice from behind the group.  
  
"Ahh What the hell are you doing here, can't you just go back up to the room" said Matt.  
  
Bretts mouth fell wide open "Well sorry, I'll just be going then" and with that he turned around but before he could stomp off Matt grabbed him by the shoulders laughing.  
  
"I was just joking man"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Will you to quit it" said Alex.  
  
Brett and Matt looked at Alex and laughed.  
  
"Sorry Alex but its in or nature" said Matt.  
  
"Have ever told you I love you my dear" Said Brett as he wrapped his arms around Alex and stole a rub on her ass.  
  
"BRETTTT!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BRETTT!!!"  
  
"You know your friends are really loud" said Inuyasha looking over to where the rest of the group was standing.  
  
Kagome turned her head and fallowed Inuyashas gaze. She laughed as she saw Alex beating the shit out of Brett while the rest of the group laughed full heartedly.  
  
"I'll miss them" Inuyasha eyes went wide "did I say that out loud"  
  
Kagome laughed and brought her hand up to stroke Inuyashas cheek "Don't worry I'm your to tell what you will"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome gently on the lips.  
  
Kagome suddenly gasped.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"how am I goanna tell my mom!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed "just tell her" Kagome frowned "Don't worry I'll be there with you, and I'm sure you're mom will understand"  
  
Kagome smiled, then frowned as another thought came to her "Where are we goanna live?"  
  
"Wherever you want to" said Inuyasha calmly, for he didn't care so long as he was with his mate.  
  
Kagome thought for awhile then smiling she said "let's live in your time and visit here whenever we can"  
  
"Fine by me" said Inuyasha smiling as he bent down to kiss Kagome once more.  
  
"For crying out loud get a room" said Matt as he pushed pass Inuyasha and Kagome then stood smiling right between them "Hey Inuyasha how about one for the road" said Matt as he puckered up his lips making loud kissing noises in Inuyashas face.  
  
"If you wanna walk out of this hotel with all your bones still intact I suggest you stop that right now because you're just grossing me out" replied Inuyasha.  
  
Matt laughed and patted Inuyasha on the back, while Kagome laughed.  
  
"Hey you guys group picture" Said Neenah, as she asked a passerby to take the picture.  
  
"All right every one say cheese" Yelled Matt happily.  
  
"CHEESE!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(four years later)  
  
"So where's Inuyasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"He's out playing with the baby" Said Kagome smiling. Kagome looked down at her stomach and patted in gently.  
  
Sango smiled "One down and another on its way, I don't know how you do it Kagome"  
  
Kagome laughed "So when are you and Miroku going to have one"  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome "When he quits being a pervert" Kagome laughed again "Besides we haven't even been together a year"  
  
Kagome smiled "True"  
  
"How long have you and Inuyasha been together?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome smiled "Four years"  
  
Sango laughed "I remember that day when you and Inuyasha came back through the well and told us the news, tell you the truth I was begging to think you two would never get together"  
  
Kagome smiled and gazed at the picture on the wall, ten faces smiled back at her including hers and Inuyashas 'A week I'll never forget'  
  
The end! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amber eyes: Oh my god I can't believe I finished it you have to tell me what you think of it k review!!!! 


End file.
